Incubus
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Berbeda profesi maka berbeda juga pola pikirnya. Andai satu dari mereka bisa saling mengerti keinginan pasangannya, orang ketiga tidak akan bisa masuk untuk merecoki hubungan mereka. M for safe! Part 4 UPDATE...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Rate: M for safe.**

"**Incubus" part 1**

* * *

**~ooOoo~**

Kali ini Renji tidak bisa berbohong pada bosnya. Ia memang keluar kantor tanpa sepengetahuan orang sekitarnya. Diam-diam ia bolos sejam, mencuri waktu kerja hanya untuk masalah yang menurut sebagian orang dianggap sepele. Ia takut kehabisan majalah langganannya. Ia menggebu untuk segera memilikinya karena menurut apa yang dibacanya di edisi sebelumnya memberitahukan jika cover majalahnya akan memuat aktris idolanya dan sedikit membeberkan mengenai profilenya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau kehabisan. Ini adalah pembuktiannya. Ia adalah fans setia aktris itu.

"Benar-benar menjijikan! Bahkan plastik pembungkus majalah ini sudah basah terkena tetesan air liurmu!"

Renji mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya terbelalak lalu tertawa terbahak mendengarkan lelucon komentar bosnya. Usia yang sama, tetapi berbeda nasib. Renji masih berstatus manajer sedang kawan lamanya ini sudah jadi direktur. Terlahir sebagai anak pemilik perusahaan adalah suatu karunia dan itu tidak dimiliki Renji.

"Apa kau tidak melihat keseksian dan kemolekan tubuhnya? Dia itu sempurna, tidak ada cacat apapun dalam fisik dan paras cantiknya. Andai aku kekasihnya, aku pasti pria paling bahagia sedunia!" angan Renji, menopang dagunya dan mulai melamunkan impiannya.

"Mimpi saja kau ini! Cepat kerja sana, kau merugikan perusahaan yang menggajimu jika semua pegawainya bertingkah konyol sepertimu!"

Renji melongo. Kawan lamanya sudah berubah kembali menjadi bosnya, seperti itulah kenyataannya. Kata 'untung-rugi' sesaat menjadi topik sensitif di telinganya. Malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri, ia undur diri dari hadapan bosnya.

"Kembalikan!" pintanya, ia menyodorkan tangannya agar majalahnya dikembalikan kepadanya setelah disita sejenak oleh bosnya sebagai bukti kealphaannya.

"Agar tidak menganggu konsentrasimu, pulang kantor kemarilah lagi!"

"Apa?!" Renji berteriak histeris. Ia hampir melolong meratapi nasib buruknya. Ia ingin segera membacanya, bukan malah mengalami razia anak SMA. Tetapi, melihat kesungguhan ucapan bosnya, ia memilih mundur teratur. Mungkin ini balasan karena bertindak seenak hatinya. Bersabar adalah kunci menghadapi masalah. 'Renji sok bijak' mode on.

**~ooOoo~**

Mata hazelnya sibuk membaca dokumen di hadapannya. Bertumpuk berkas telah ia selesaikan dan masih bersisa puluhan lainnya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Awalnya tidak digubris keberadaan majalah sitaan milik Renji, tetapi karena diletakan dalam jangkauan pandangannya akhirnya hatinya luluh juga untuk memegang dan memperhatikannya.

Jarinya mengusap dan menelusuri lekuk potret paras cantik si cover majalah. Bibir mungilnya terlihat menggoda dan seksi. Belum lagi sorot tajam dari iris keunguan yang ditebarkannya sanggup membuat ribuan pria bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Tidak lupa pelengkap segala kecantikan wajah itu, hidung mancung dan pipi yang kemerah-merahan.

Mendadak ia mengingat jelas potongan kalimat Renji.

"—_Andai aku kekasihnya, aku pasti pria paling bahagia sedunia!"_

Ia tersenyum miring. Entah apa isi hatinya hingga ia menyiratkannya dalam bentuk senyuman seperti itu. Jika saja Renji mengetahui siapa kekasih si aktris idolanya, dia pasti sudah babak belur dihajar Renji karena merebut idolanya. Malang juga nasib Renji, batinnya. Tapi, sejujurnya ia tidak bisa membenarkan apa yang diangankan Renji.

_Menjadi kekasihnya maka dia akan menjadi pria paling bahagia sedunia?_

Benarkah seperti itu? Nyatanya tidak. Ia malah dihantui dengan perasaan was-was dan ketakutan.

Awalnya memang benar ia bahagia dan terus berbunga-bunga setiap hari, tapi selanjutnya lama-lama ia mengalami perasaan tidak menentu antara cemburu dan tertekan karena melihat tubuh indah kekasihnya diumbar dalam balutan pakaian minim dan seksi yang rela dipotret dan dipajang dalam jutaan lembar ekslempar majalah dan katalog produk yang menyewa jasanya.

Kadang ia tersenyum geli karena kehidupan yang dijalaninya sungguh mengesankan. Ia bisa terpaut dalam pesonanya lalu jatuh cinta dan menjadi kekasih aktris serta super model Kuchiki Rukia. Andaikan ia menyadarinya bahwa ia telah membuat jutaan pria di luar sana; penggemar Rukia patah hati, apabila hubungan mereka terekspos secara besar-besaran ke media. Untungnya, dia dan kekasihnya sepakat menjalani kehidupan hubungan ini secara tidak normal. Berstatus single saat berada di depan publik. Tetapi, mereka sepasang kekasih yang di mabuk kepayang setiap malamnya dalam keromantisan nyata tanpa gangguan apapun.

Hati kecilnya juga tergelitik saat mengingat siapa Kuchiki Rukia. Terkadang kebanggaannya memiliki kekasih yang bekerja sebagai aktris dan model cantik itu diikuti dengan perasaan cemburu. Ia gerah saat Rukia menjalani sesi pemotretan bersama model-model pria kelas _excellent_. Sekarang satu-satunya yang membuatnya hampir gila karena cemburu adalah keberadaan Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, pria serba biru yang terang-terangan menyatakan ketertarikannya pada kekasihnya. Sialnya, dia juga adalah pria yang didaulat menjadi _brand ambasaddor_ produk yang dibintangi Rukia. Intensitas pertemuan mereka bahkan melebihi pertemuannya dengan Rukia.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya mengepal dan hampir mengusutkan kertas-kertas majalah itu; sebagai penyalur emosinya. Untungnya, ketukan pintu ruangannya langsung menyadarkannya. Secepatnya ia melempar majalah itu ke atas mejanya, takut-takut jika kepergok. Dan ternyata, si empunya majalah sudah ingin menjemput 'anak titipan'nya.

"Aku ijin pulang duluan!" kata Renji, berjalan mendekati meja bosnya dan memungut sendiri majalah yang dirindukannya.

"Heh?"

"Maaf Ichigo, kau membuatku lebih tersiksa dengan tindakanmu ini. Konsentrasiku buyar tiap aku mengingat keberadaan majalahku di tanganmu!"

"Sebegitunya kau mengaguminya? Memang apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga kau bertingkah tidak wajar seperti itu?!"

"Ck.. kau boleh mencemoohku. Tapi, jika kau bertemu dengannya secara langsung, kau pasti akan langsung menjadi 'Rukia-holic' sejati."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Dan apa itu 'Rukia-holic'?"

Bos Renji; Kurosaki Ichigo hampir tertawa terbahak melihat kesungguhan Renji yang begitu mengagumi sosok kekasihnya itu. Belum lagi, sebutan fans Rukia yang baru didengarnya kali pertama. Rukia mungkin saja tidak mengetahuinya, pikirnya.

"Tentu saja aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia sepuluh kali lebih cantik dibandingkan di foto ini!" Renji menunjuk-nunjuk cover majalahnya.

Ichigo membenarkannya dan 100% mengamininya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bosan untuk memandanginya setiap kali kekasihnya terlelap dalam pelukannya.

"Dan 'Rukia-holic' adalah sekumpulan fans Kuchiki Rukia yang siap melakukan apapun demi melihat sosok pujaannya. Bahkan kami membuat group di media sosial apapun untuk membahas mengenai idola kami, karena kami adalah orang-orang homogen –dalam satu jalan yang sama- merasa seirama saat membicarakan soal Kuchiki Rukia."

"Oh... begitu, ya?" jawab Ichigo santai.

Eksekutif muda ini memilih kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan tertundanya. Dia tidak akan mengambil lembur malam ini. Makan malam bersama telah ada dalam susunan jadwalnya. Ichigo mendesis, mengetukkan pangkal pulpennya ke meja. Ia berpikir. 'Mungkinkan ini berarti ia akan menjadi 'Rukia-holic' seumur hidupnya?' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Eh, Ichigo!" teriak Renji.

"Heh? Kau belum keluar, ya?" tanya Ichigo kikuk mendapati Renji yang masih berkutat dengan majalahnya dan tenyata belum meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Menurutmu apa mereka berdua cocok?" tanya Renji menunjukan satu frame gambar sepasang pria wanita beradu kemesraan.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak kaget menghadapi gambar itu. Ia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi memuncaknya. Pose itu sungguh menantang. Dengan wajah kemerah-merahan, Rukia berbaring malu menghadapi tubuh Grimmjow yang hampir menindihnya. Memberi kecupan di pipi kiri Rukia. Jika saja lengan Rukia tidak menahan dada bidang Grimmjow, sudah dipastikan seluruh tubuh Rukia akan tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Grimmjow.

"Keluarlah, Renji!" Ichigo mengatur napas. Kepalan tangannya meregang seketika. Ia tidak boleh menunjukan kemarahannya sekarang.

"Kau aneh, Ichigo? Tidak seharusnya kau marah jika kau merasa mereka tidak cocok, kan? Aku saja sebagai fans hanya mendukung 50% saja jika benar Rukia menjalin hubungan dengan Grimmjow, karena kelihatannya kecocokan mereka tidak banyak?! Kau yang bukan fans Rukia tidak seharusnya kaget seperti itu, marah pun juga tidak diperbolehkan!"

"Diamlah, Renji! Ocehanmu membuat kepalaku sakit!"

Renji tersenyum miris melihat bosnya mendadak uring-uringan. "Beda tanggapannya jika kau adalah kekasih Rukia. Kau harusnya marah karena Rukia berpose bermesraan dengan pria lain, meski itu dikatakan sebuah profesionalitas dalam bekerja," Renji terkekeh mengomentari kalimatnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo! Jangan dengarkan omonganku! Sepertinya benar, aku mulai tidak waras karena kekagumanku pada Rukia hingga memimpikannya menjadi kekasihku. Rukia saja tidak mengenalku! Mimpiku sudah terlalu tinggi..." Renji berceloteh ria karena si bosnya mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan Ichigo.

Ichigo melempar pulpennya hingga meloncat dan beradu dengan lantai. Ia membutuhkan banyak penjelasan langsung dari mulut kekasihnya. Ia tahu jika Rukia menjadi bintang iklan _underware_ kenamaan, tapi apa memakai lingerie harus berpose seperti itu? Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Semakin hari, perasaan cemburu butanya sudah tidak berujung dan malah mengendap semakin keras hingga siap untuk meledak jika tidak segera diselesaikan akar penyebabnya.

"Rukia? Apa yang harus aku lakukan kepadamu?" gumam Ichigo memandangi foto kemesraannya dengan Rukia saat liburan musim panas beberapa bulan lalu melalui layar ponselnya.

"Renji yang bodoh! Rukia mengenalmu... dia mengetahui benar siapa saja teman-temanku!" ujarnya sambil memandangi ke arah bingkai besar foto jajaran petinggi Kurosaki Construction Inc. yang terpasang di salah satu bagian dinding ruangannya.

**~ooOoo~**

Senandung kecil mengiringi kegiatannya. Terakhir, ia meletakan lauk pelengkap untuk makan malam hari ini. Lalu ia memandangi bagaimana tatanan meja makannya. Senyum kepuasan langsung tercetak di bibir mungilnya. Kebanggaan tidak ternilai bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuk kekasihnya sepulang kantor. Bukankah ini ciri istri ideal? Pipinya memerah mengingat kata 'istri' mengusik pikirannya.

Pertanyaan kecil mengusik hatinya. Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang saat mengetahui jika direktur muda Kurosaki Ichigo adalah kekasih dan calon suaminya?

Dia mengelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Khayalannya sudah terbang setinggi langit rupanya. Ia takut jika terlalu bermimpi muluk-muluk. Saat ini mereka hanya sepasang kekasih. Itupun diam-diam dan tidak butuh dijelaskan berulang kali. Ia dan Ichigo sama mengertinya. Meski ini pilihannya, kadang hatinya menjerit ketika melihat Rangiku dengan sombongnya memamerkan perhatian Ichimaru yang menjemputnya selesai syuting atau Inoue yang bebas bermesraan dengan Ishida gara-gara bermain dalam satu judul yang sama.

"Hah!" ia mendesah sesal.

Mustinya ia melakukan banyak hal layaknya pasangan kekasih normal pada umumnya? Bukannya menyembunyikannya. Apa besok ia membuat _press conference_ saja untuk mengumumkan hubungannya?

Tidak!

Ichigo tidak suka sorot kamera pemburu berita. Ichigo hanya berniat menjadi _prince charming_ untuk dirinya saja. Tidak perlu seantero penduduk dunia mengenal Ichigo, cukuplah dia yang menjadi aktrisnya.

Bel pintu terdengar kembali menyadarkannya. Itu pasti Ichigo yang datang. Menggebu ia melangkah, sedikit merapikan gaun _soft pink_ setalinya yang panjangnya hanya sampai pertengahan lututnya hingga memamerkan keindahan kakinya. Ia biasa mengenakannya dan pastinya kekasihnya juga menyukainya, jadi tidak ada masalah.

"Selamat datang!" Ia memamerkan senyumannya.

"Kuchiki?!"

Wajah kaget langsung menyergapnya. Bukan sosok Ichigo di hadapannya melainkan, "Grimmjow?"

"Apa aku menganggu?"

Kuchiki Rukia kehilangan respon tercepatnya. Gadis itu mendadak terkena gagu, hanya bisa menjawab; menggeleng lalu mengangguk.

"Ehm.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Grimmjow memastikan sekali lagi.

Rukia sedang merangkai nyawanya yang mendadak kabur karena keterkejutannya. Diperhatikannya cermat sosok di hadapannya. Pakaiannya casual, berantakan tapi tetap menarik. Khas pakaian para model umumnya. Apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow di sini?

"Darimana kau mengetahui tempat tinggalku?"

Kalimat tanya itu malah terlontar dari mulutnya. Rumah ini jauh dari peradaban gemerlap kota. Tempat tinggalnya bersama Ichigo. Berada di tepi danau beserta keindahannya. Meski memiliki apartemen di pusat kota, rumah ini lebih istimewa. Tempat bersejarah, penuh dengan keromantisan antara dirinya dan Ichigo. Di sini mereka bebas menaruh kenangan terindah mereka. Seharusnya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Tapi—

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan teleponmu dengan asistenmu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku tidak memperdulikannya, tetapi waktu aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu dia mengatakan kau sedang beristirahat—"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau sampai ke sini? Apa yang dikatakan Nanao kepadamu?" cecar Rukia menginterogasi si pria rambut biru.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau kau tidak ada di kota ini. Tiba-tiba aku mencari kesimpulan sendiri. Ketika kau penuh semangat menceritakan mengenai _Sakura Lake_ yang berada di pinggiran kota, aku pikir kau sering berkunjung ke danau itu. Dan saat aku melihat ada rumah berdiri di tepian danau ini, aku pikir ini tempat peristirahatan yang mungkin dimaksudkan asistenmu. Sebenarnya aku hanya menebak ternyata keberuntungan besar karena aku benar mendapatimu di sini."

Grimmjow memasang senyum kepuasan mampu memberikan kejutan pada gadis yang telah mencuri perhatian dan pikirannya. Saat ini, ia telah mendeklarasikan di dalam hatinya kalau hatinya sudah tercuri oleh pesona Rukia. Menakjubkan memang rasa cinta itu, menurutnya.

"Pulanglah!"

"Apa? Kau mengusirku, Kuchiki?" Grimmjow memasang wajah tidak percaya mendapati respon Rukia.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun!" tangan Rukia menarik kembali daun pintunya, hendak menutup; memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Grimmjow.

"Kau yakin?" Grimmjow menahannya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan gadis idamannya begitu saja setelah menemukan 'tempat persembunyiannya'. "Lalu kenapa saat kau membuka pintu, kau terlihat sebegitu senangnya? Kau berbohong, Kuchiki. Kau sedang menunggu seseorang, kan?" tebakan Grimmjow terbukti. Mata Rukia melebar kaget.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mencampuri urusanku! Sebaiknya kau pulang dan berhenti menemuiku di hari liburku!" Rukia mendorong tubuh Grimmjow agar keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Tapi, ia semakin mengoceh kesal saat Grimmjow berubah menjadi patung yang hanya diam saja.

"Kau selalu membuatku penasaran, Kuchiki!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengetahuinya jika aku masuk ke rumahmu!"

"Hei! Berhenti!"

Lolos.

Grimmjow terbebas dari penolakan Rukia, meski omelan kemarahan terus didengarnya. Tapi, ia menyukai wajah kekesalan Rukia. Terlihat semakin manis ketika ia berhasil menggodanya. Dengan langkah pasti, ia berhasil memasuki ruang tamu rumah itu. Kepalanya celingukan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu semua urusanku?!" Rukia marah langsung menarik bahu Grimmjow agar mereka berhadapan.

"Karena kau menarik, Kuchiki!"

"Pergi sekarang atau aku panggil polisi untuk—HEI!"

Rukia mengekori langkah Grimmjow yang seenaknya memasuki rumahnya. Menuju ke ruang tengah dan mengobservasi apapun bagian dari rumahnya.

"Tidak aku sangka kau tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini? Terlalu berbahaya untuk model cantik sepertimu, Kuchiki! Tidakkah kau takut?" oceh Grimmjow.

"Aku lebih takut dengan keberadaanmu! Cepat pergi dan jangan coba kemari lagi!"

"Kenapa kau sebegitunya kepadaku—" Grimmjow mendapat pemandangan ganjil, "Apa kau yang menyiapkan semua makanan di atas meja itu? Ini terlalu banyak untuk kau habiskan sendirian, Kuchiki?" Grimmjow mendekati meja makan dan seenaknya menyendok makanan yang tersaji.

"Hmm... rasanya enak!" puji Grimmjow.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar pria aneh! Pergi! Aku bilang pergi!"

Rukia sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Grimmjow ke arah pintu keluar. Grimmjow menyeret kakinya malas sambil sibuk menganalisis sederhana, mengakui jika benar gadis Kuchiki sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa? Kekasihnya, kah? Tapi, menurut kabar dia belum memiliki kekasih.

Mendadak alisnya hampir menyatu saat ia melihat gambar mengejutkan di salah satu meja. Deretan bingkai foto yang menunjukkan keromantisan sepasang pria dan wanita. Kakinya mendadak berhenti, niatnya memperhatikan lebih jelas sosok pria yang memeluk mesra Rukia. Tapi, tindakan spontannya tidak terantisipasi oleh Rukia.

Gadis Kuchiki yang semenjak tadi mendorongnya, terjungkal dan mendarat di karpet ruang tengah. Sayang, sebelum terjatuh ia terlanjur menarik kaos yang dikenakan Grimmjow yang niatnya sebagai pegangan, tetapi malah membuat pria biru itu langsung jatuh mengikutinya dan menimpa Rukia.

"Minggir!" desis Rukia dengan wajah merahnya.

Wajah mereka berhadapan dan berjarak tidak lebih sepuluh centi. Kikuk Rukia yang menahan dada bidang Grimmjow dengan kedua telapak tangannya, beruntung juga karena Grimmjow masih menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan lengannya. Posisi ini mengingatkan mereka dalam salah satu sesi pemotretan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku bisikan kepadamu saat itu?" Grimmjow seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis di bawah pelukannya ini. "Hingga membuatmu memalingkan wajah merahmu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Cukup! Minggir! Aku tidak butuh ucapan manismu dan rayu—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki!"

Mata Rukia terbelalak. Ia berpusing melihat ketajaman pandangan Grimmjow. Kepalanya berputar terhipnotis hingga diam saja saat ujung hidung Grimmjow mulai menyenggol hidungnya. Grimmjow berniat mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Ciuman Grimmjow yang seharusnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua atau tiga detik. Segala niatan itu langsung lenyap, semua waktu mendadak berhenti saat nama gadis Kuchiki terdengar jelas diucapkan oleh—

"Ichigo..." Rukia menyebutnya dengan tersengal ketakutan.

**~ooOoo~**

Perkelahian itu tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Baik Grimmjow atau Ichigo seolah terbakar emosi kemarahan. Mata menyala Ichigo menegaskan segala isi hatinya. Kepalan tinjunya belum meregang meski tekukan jarinya mulai terluka berdarah. Bibir Ichigo tidak luput dari tonjokan kuat Grimmjow, hingga sobek dan mengalirkan darah.

Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji. Bukannya mendapati semyuman manis Rukia, ia malah mendapati pemandangan yang membuat matanya pedas. Habis sudah rasa kasihnya. Ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Mana bisa dia diam saja melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan pria lain di tempat tinggalnya? Rumah masa depannya dengan Rukia. Dan ia seolah dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang diam saja menghadapi keliaran pria biru itu, membiarkan bibirnya tersentuh oleh orang lain. Ini penghinaan atas dirinya yang telah mengklaim seluruh yang ada di Rukia-nya.

Buagh!

Baik Grimmjow ataupun Ichigo tersungkur di lantai. Lebam dan darah menghiasi wajah mereka. Tidak ada niatan mengalah, meski Rukia sudah memekik ataupun menangis terisak untuk melerainya.

"Berani sekali kau mencium Rukia?!" teriak Ichigo sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Cih!" Grimmjow meludah sembarangan darah yang mengumpul di mulutnya. "Tidak aku sangka Kuchiki dekat dengan pria bertempramen kasar seperti kau!"

"Apa?!" Ichigo berteriak. "Kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku mau mati sekarang!"

"Dasar pembual! Pukulanmu tidak ada rasanya untukku!" Grimmjow berlagak.

Ichigo semakin terbakar emosinya. Ia dengan mudah terpancing dengan omongan Grimmjow. Kakinya mantap menyongsong Grimmjow yang masih belum bersiap. Grimmjow terdiam, ia mengepal kuat jarinya, dirinya memang menunggu kedatangan Ichigo.

Hingga mata Grimmjow terbuka lebar, menyadari sesuatu. Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Pelukan Rukia menghentikan kegeraman meluap dari Ichigo. Gadis Kuchiki itu terisak-isak dalam dada Ichigo. Ia mengemis, meminta agar Ichigo menghentikan perkelahian ini.

"Hentikan, Ichigo! Aku mohon! Aku tidak mau kau terluka..."

Mata Ichigo meredup. Meski tidak mengalami luka fisik, tetapi Rukia adalah wanita pada umumnya. Perasaannya lembut dan tangisannya sarat dengan keputus-asaan. Bahu Ichigo melemas. Ia mengendalikan emosinya. Membawa Rukia dalam rengkuhan lengannya, memeluknya erat.

"Jangan berkelahi, Ichigo! Aku takut kau terluka, aku takut..."

Ichigo tidak bisa berujar banyak. Meski ia kecewa dengan tindakan pasif Rukia saat Grimmjow berusaha menyerang bibirnya, tetapi melihat gemetar ketakutan Rukia, lebih menyakitinya.

Grimmjow yang berasa nyamuk tidak berguna, melangkah pergi dari pemandangan tidak mengenakan itu. Tapi, satu keputusan telah dibuatnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. Satu tindakan yang bisa membuat semua keadaan ini berubah. Bukan pria Kurosaki yang akan mendapatkan Rukia pada akhirnya nanti. Tetapi, ia! Grimmjow yang akan memiliki Kuchiki Rukia.

**~ooOoo~**

Perih bibirnya tidak digubris lagi. Ia menghukum Rukia dengan menyandera bibir itu dalam lumatan penuh nafsu. Sekarang emosi kekecewaannya menuntut ia untuk mengklaim setiap inci dari Rukia. Tidak perlu membawanya ke kamar pribadi mereka, sofa ruang tengah berubah menjadi tempat Rukia menyalurkan sensasi sensualitas yang telah dimulai Ichigo.

Terbaring pasrah ia menerima semua kerja hormon Ichigo yang meluap. Tidak ada yang terlewati dan semuanya sanggup membuat Rukia mengerang kepanasan. Ichigo benar-benar dibuai oleh keindahan. Ia meluapkannya, menyalurkan kekesalannya dengan mencumbui Rukia. Setiap bagiannya mendapat porsi lebih kasar karena sulut bayangan kejadian sebelumnya, memicunya untuk bertingkah liar.

Rukia bergerak gelisah. Cumbuannya berubah menjadi candu yang membuat Rukia menggeliat tidak nyaman. Bibir Ichigo yang terperangkap dalam surga dunia Rukia bertingkah membabi buta. Ia mengoreknya dengan jarinya, mencari sesuatu yang nantinya akan sangat dibanggakannya saat Rukia menjerit menyebut namanya.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya kuat dan matanya terpejam erat. Ia seperti tidak bisa bernapas normal melalui hidung. Bibirnya membuka, alisnya menaut dan tubuhnya menegang hingga terbata ia menyebutkan nama Ichigo-nya di dalam kenikmatan yang melandanya. Ichigo berhasil melakukannya. Rukia mendapatkan orgasmenya.

Ichigo menyedot habis segala cairan kenikmatan Rukia. Segala kepuasan didapatinya melihat Rukia terkulai lemas dengan peluh membasahi. Tidak butuh menunggu, ia menginginkannya. Secepat kilat ia melepas pakaiannya. Ia akan membawa Rukia ke dalam tingkatan kenikmatan yang lebih tinggi.

Ichigo memutuskan membawa Rukia ke ranjang mereka setelah sepuluh menit terkapar akibat menjalani puncak pergumulan yang telah menghabiskan tenaganya. Ia tahu Rukia sedari tadi diam saja, tapi ia tidak tertidur. Rukia paham betul dengan perangai kekasihnya. Dan dia sadar telah melanggar aturan tidak tertulis yang disepakati mereka.

"Dari mana dia mengetahui tempat ini?"

Ichigo membuka obrolan sambil mengelusi rambut Rukia. Posisi ini menyamankan mereka. Ia merasa menjadi pelindung untuk Rukia dan bagi Rukia, ia merasa aman dalam rengkuhan Ichigo.

"Dia menemukannya dengan sendirinya."

"Dan kau mempercayai ucapannya, Rukia?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Ia pembual!"

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk dan hampir menciummu?"

"Dia kasar dan pemaksa! Saat aku berusaha mengusirnya, aku malah terjatuh dan tubuhnya menimpaku lalu-" Rukia tercengang merasakan Ichigo terdiam, menghentikan sikap perhatiannya melalui usapan lembut rambutnya. "Kau tidak percaya kepadaku, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia was-was.

"Entahlah Rukia! Terkadang aku bingung dengan apa yang aku lihat dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ichigo... apa maksudmu?" Berbekal selimut, Rukia menegakan tubuhnya. Ia memandang tanya pada Ichigo yang belum melihatnya. "Kau meragukan ucapanku?" Rukia bertanya lagi, Ichigo mendadak bisu.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Katakan, Ichigo! Apa yang bisa membuatmu kembali mempercayaiku dan—"

"Kapan kau akan memberitahukan pada orang-orang di luar sana mengenai hubungan kita?"

"Apa?"

"Jika kita mempertahankan hubungan seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi orang-orang yang bertindak lancang seperti Grimmjow! Mereka hanya mengetahui kau masih single dan aku tidak bisa selalu berdiri di sampingmu untuk menjagamu dan melindungimu, Rukia!"

"Tidakkah kita sepakat untuk menjalani hubungan ini secara diam-diam agar kau tidak diburu oleh para wartawan?"

"Tidakkah alasan yang aku ajukan terlalu sederhana, Rukia? Tidakkah kau paham maksudku sebenarnya?"

"Ichigo, ini merumitkan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku pernah mendengar percakapanmu dengan kepala agensi tempatmu bernaung. Dia mengatakan karirmu akan berjalan baik dan semakin cemerlang jika kau berstatuskan single. Saat itu kau sedang memulai karirmu dan apa kau mengingat yang kau katakan kepadaku setelah pertemuan dengan kepala agensimu?"

"_Ini mimpiku, Ichigo! Menjadi seorang super model dan aktris terkenal. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan yang terjadi hingga menghambatku menggapai mimpiku!_ Apakah itu maksudmu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya! Saat itulah tanpa kau minta, aku menyadarinya bahwa statusmu sangat penting hingga sorot kamera-lah yang aku jadikan alasan agar kita menjalani hubungan diam-diam ini."

"Ichigo... maafkan aku! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku—"

"Tapi, sekarang ini aku lelah, Rukia! Hubungan ini menguras tenagaku. Aku lelah dengan rasa cemburuku kepadamu saat kau berpose mesra dengan pria lain dan aku lelah dengan rasa khawatirku terhadap lingkungan di sekitarmu yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku ingin menjagamu, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak pernah kau anggap saat kau berada di dunia tempatmu bekerja."

"Ichigo! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahmu atas hubungan ini? Aku tidak mau jika kau merasa tidak nyaman saat bersamaku! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena kau terlalu memikirkan diriku. Aku ingin kau bahagia seperti yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu."

Ichigo menatap lama Rukia. Seluruh ucapan Rukia seolah menegaskan betapa Rukia mencintainya. Tetapi, seberapa besar cintanya terhadap pekerjaannya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa cinta Rukia kepadanya?

"Aku ingin kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, Rukia!"

"Apa?!"

**~ooOoo~**

To be Continued.

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya... agar saya bisa mendengar ups... membaca suara hati kalian.

Terima kasih..


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Rate: M for safe.**

"**Incubus" part 2**

* * *

**~ooOoo~**

Rukia kehilangan konsentrasinya. Gerakannya selalu salah hingga mengundang kemarahan si penata gaya. Kali ini jadwal pemotretannya untuk produk baru spesial hari kasih sayang yang jatuh bulan depan. Udara dingin ini membuatnya menggigil karena tubuhnya hanya berbalut bra dan celana dalam saja. Meski selimut sudah membungkus tubuhnya dan penghangat ruangan telah dinyalakan, tetap saja bibirnya bergemeletuk menahan dingin.

"Kuchiki, kau membuatku kesal! Aku bilang senyum seksi, kau malah memberikan senyum kecut! Aku suruh kau menatap menggoda, kau malah terlihat akan menangis. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Rukia mendongak menatap orang yang mengomelinya. Yumichika Ayasegawa berkacak pinggang di depannya. Ia berdiri angkuh memandang kesal terhadapnya.

"Maafkan aku, biarkan aku istirahat sejenak! Aku berjanji yang selanjutnya akan lebih baik!" sesal Rukia.

"Yah, aku mengharapkan itu darimu! Seharusnya kita bisa menyelesaikan dua sesi sebelum makan siang, tapi gara-gara kelakuanmu ini, satu sesi bahkan belum terselesaikan!" oceh Yumichika menyalahkan.

"Berhentilah mengomelinya, Yumichika!" Nanao ikut menyambung ocehan si penata gaya dengan Rukia. Secangkir cokelat ia berikan kepada Rukia. "Kau tidak kasihan dia menggigil seperti ini!" tambah Nanao.

"Hah? Kau harus profesional, Kuchiki! Jangan selalu meminta belas kasihan karena ketidakmampuanmu! Dunia ini kejam, apalagi profesi seperti kita ini. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengikuti ritme kerja cepat dan profesionalisme, sebaiknya kau mundur! Masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang menginginkan posisimu!" Yumichika menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Ia memperhatikan Rukia seksama sambil menceramahinya.

"Aku mengerti! Berikan lima menit dan aku akan segera bersiap!" Rukia merasa terkena tamparan kasat mata hingga ia berusaha menumbuhkan semangat bekerjanya.

"Nah, seperti itu, Kuchiki! Kau harus bersemangat! Kau harus mempertahankan karirmu saat ini. Usia mudamu harus kau gunakan sebaik mungkin. Raihlah ketenaran lainnya agar kau tidak menyesal nantinya!" omelan terakhir Yumichika sebelum keluar dari ruangan _make up_ artis.

Nanao yang memperhatikan Rukia semenjak tadi sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisi sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Selama Rukia berkarir, mereka bersama. Simbiosis mutualisme terjadi di antara mereka. Dan semakin lama, ada keterikatan emosi yang bisa merasakan perasaan hati masing-masing dari mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan Rukia? Sudah tiga hari ini aku melihatmu terus murung, semenjak kau pulang dari rumahmu. Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Nanao.

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Hanya memutuskan komunikasi untuk sementara waktu."

"Sementara waktu? Mungkinkah kalian akan berpisah?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir telah mengerti dirinya, tetapi ternyata aku tidak pernah mengetahui siapa dia yang sesungguhnya dan apa keinginannya!"

Nanao terperanjat mendengar penjelasan Rukia. Gadis yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Rukia, mengetahui benar perasaan Rukia terhadap penerus perusahaan Kurosaki itu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan Rukia hingga mereka harus memutuskan kontak?

"Apa dia berselingkuh, Rukia?" tanya Nanao hati-hati.

"Tidak! Dia bukan pria seperti itu! Dia hanya mengajukan permintaan yang sulit untuk aku penuhi!"

"Apa? Apa permintaannya? Jangan membuatku penasaran, Rukia!"

Rukia menghela napas dalam. "Dia ingin aku berhenti menjadi aktris dan model!"

"Lalu kau menjawab apa kepadanya?"

"Spontan aku menolaknya. Dan ucapanku ternyata menyinggungnya. Itulah terakhir kami berbicara, selanjutnya kami belum saling memberi kabar apapun!"

Nanao tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia mengetahui benar bagaimana Rukia berusaha hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ichigo juga. Mungkinkah kesalahpahaman ini bisa terselesaikan?

"Rukia, mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau memfokuskan dirimu pada pekerjaanmu saja!" saran Nanao, merapikan rambut panjang Rukia.

"Tentu saja! Aku harus fokus. Sayangnya, beberapa kalimat yang diucapkannya sedikit membuatku bingung. Aku mencintainya, tetapi ia tidak menyukai pekerjaanku—"

"Makanya sebaiknya kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu dan lupakan dia!"

"Apa? Kau berharap aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya? Seperti itu?" protes Rukia.

"Jika itu yang terbaik, sebaiknya kau melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa kau hidup bersamanya jika pasanganmu tidak mendukung apa yang kau kerjakan? Nantinya dia akan menjadi penghambat untuk kemajuan karirmu karena kau akan terpaku dalam teori yang diajukannya, padahal dia tidak mengerti mengenai kondisi tempatmu berpijak!"

Rukia menunduk. Ia mencermati setiap kata yang diucapkan Nanao. ia hampir saja menangis. Perpisahan adalah hal yang tidak ingin dilakukannya. Cintanya kepada Ichigo melebihi apapun, tetapi kenapa Ichigo membuat permintaan yang begitu sulit untuk dilakukannya?

"Kuchiki, semua sudah siap! Kita lanjutkan pemotretannya!"

Pembicaraan Nanao dan Rukia diakhiri. Tidak ada keputusan yang terucap dari Rukia mengenai saran yang dikatakan oleh Nanao. Tidak ada yang akan mengetahui juga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**~ooOoo~**

Ichigo kehilangan semangatnya bekerja. Rapat yang dipimpinnya kacau, ia kehilangan arah saat bawahannya mempresentasikan hasil laporan. Yang diingatnya malah sosok gadis Kuchiki yang mengusik setiap sel otaknya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu, mereka sama memiliki gengsi yang tinggi. Tidak akan ada yang mengalah untuk membuka obrolan. Meski Ichigo terus memegangi ponselnya, tapi hatinya menggurui untuk tidak menelpon Rukia terlebih dulu.

Permintaannya tidaklah muluk. Ia hanya menginginkan Rukia memahami situasi dirinya yang hanya bisa melihat pekerjaan Rukia dari orang yang bukan berkecimpung di dalamnya. Tetapi, Rukia tidak memahami perasaannya. Rukia lebih keras kepala dan berpendirian kuat melebihi dirinya. Sifat mereka sama. Seolah tidak melengkapi, cenderung bersaing. Sayang, Rukia tidak paham soal mengalah bukan berarti kalah. Lelah juga jika dia yang terus mengalah menghadapi kekeras-kepalaan yang dimiliki Rukia.

Lalu sekarang apa? Ia sudah memimpikan ujung hubungan ini dengan sebuah pernikahan, tetapi dalam perjalanannya; perbedaan pendapat mereka sepertinya sudah sulit untuk dipertemukan dalam satu tujuan lagi.

"Dasar bocah tidak berguna!"

Lamunannya buyar. Kedatangan mendadak orang yang dihormatinya. "Bibi?!"

Ichigo berdiri gugup dari duduknya saat makian kasar diucapkan oleh orang yang dikenalnya begitu memasuki ruangannya. Ia hendak menyambutnya, tetapi setelah ia berjarak semeter, bibinya malah menampar keras pipinya.

"Sekarang aku tahu penyebab luka-lua lebam di wajahmu itu, bocah sialan!" Bibi Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ichigo yang membiru. "Aku mendidikmu bukan untuk berkelahi atau menjadi pembuat onar! Aku membesarkanmu karena aku sudah berjanji kepada mendiang ayahmu agar membuatmu pantas menjadi pewaris perusahaan Kurosaki! Bukan malah mendapat panggilan dari kepolisian seperti ini!"

Ichigo yang masih kebingungan memunguti kertas yang dilemparkan bibi ke arahnya. Dia membaca cepat isi tulisan kertas itu.

"Ini—"

"Kau mengenal model pria bermarga Jaegerjaques? Dia melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tindakan penganiayaan dan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadanya? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal pria berprofesi seperti itu? Ini seperti bukan dirimu, Ichigo!"

"Aku—"

"Kegugupanmu sudah menjawab semuanya, Ichigo! Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan sebenarnya kepadaku, aku tidak bisa membantumu! Apa yang tidak kau ceritakan kepadaku selama ini? Aku membiarkanmu bebas melakukan kesenangan yang kau inginkan, tetapi tidak dengan beradu otot seperti ini. Selain laporan ke polisi, model itu juga menuntutmu jutaan yen karena luka lebam di wajahnya mengakibatkan dia gagal melaksanakan kontrak yang sudah disepakatinya!"

"Ini berlebihan!" bantah Ichigo.

"Apa katamu? Berlebihan? Ini wajar, Ichigo. Model menjual ketampanan mereka. Dan jika benar kau telah memukulinya, maka kau menghancurkan asetnya. Wajah mereka adalah asetnya!"

"Ah, sial!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyesalinya sekarang?" Bibi Ichigo mencibir sinis Ichigo yang terlihat mulai kebingungan.

"Apa berita ini sudah beredar di televisi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau pikir pekerjaan wartawan itu hanya duduk santai menopang dagu. Menurut sekertaris Kira, model itu sedang mengadakan _press conference_ di sebuah kafe saat ini. Seluruh wartawan _infotaiment_ telah dikumpulkannya. Dia bahkan menggandeng pengacara Aizen untuk mendampinginya dalam kasus ini!"

"Aizen?!"

"Ya! Sekarang kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, Ichigo! Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kita mulai membuat rencana agar kau tidak dipenjara atas laporan itu!"

Ichigo terduduk di sofa ruangannya dengan linglung. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Sebersit kalimat mengiang di kepalanya. _"Jangan berkelahi, Ichigo! Aku takut kau terluka, aku takut..."_

Jadi, apakah ini ketakutan yang dimaksudkan Rukia? Bukan luka memar di wajahnya, tetapi lebih kepada laporan tuntutan yang akan diajukan Grimmjow kepadanya.

"Ichigo, gawat!" Renji berteriak setelah membuka pintu ruangan bosnya dengan kasar. Matanya yang tajam langsung membulat kaget saat melihat bibi kawan lamanya ini duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Perilakunya sungguh tidak sopan. Renji benar-benar dibuat malu oleh tingkahnya sendiri. "Maafkan, aku... sebaiknya aku kembali nanti—"

"Tunggu, Abarai!" suara bibi Ichigo membuat Renji mati kutu. Pikirannya membayang akan surat pemecatan karena ia berlaku seenaknya kepada Ichigo, bosnya.

"Apanya yang gawat?"

Pertanyaan bibi Ichigo selanjutnya membuat Renji mengingat lagi tujuannya bertemu Ichigo. "Di lobi petugas keamanan kewalahan menghadapi puluhan wartawan yang mencari direktur!" jelas Renji, ia memperhatikan Ichigo yang terlihat berwajah cemas.

"Direktur? Maksudmu mereka mencari Ichigo?" perjelas Bibi Ichigo.

Renji mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Selain itu sekarang seluruh pegawai ramai-ramai membicarakan direktur karena gambarmu eh.. maksudku, foto direktur terpampang dalam konferensi pers yang diadakan aktor Grimmjow saat ini!"

Ichigo sontak mengambil _remote_ televisi yang ada di ruangannya. Ia butuh mencari tahu sendiri. Ia perlu memastikannya. Terlihat Grimmjow ditemani Aizen duduk dalam suasana setengah resmi menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan. Kilatan cahaya kamera dan bunyi pengambilan gambar mengiringi setiap apa yang dikatakan oleh Aizen maupun Grimmjow.

"_Saya memperjelas kembali apa maksud kami mengadakan acara ini. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan secara singkat oleh klien kami 'Saudara Grimmjow', maka kami akan berusaha dengan baik untuk membantu klien kami agar mendapat keadilan dan haknya sebagai warga negara hukum atas tindakan penganiayaan yang dialaminya."_

"_Kami melaporkan saudara berinisial "KI" terdiri atas dua laporan. Pertama, laporan pidana di kepolisian metro Karakura dengan dua pasal sekaligus yaitu pasal 351 dan 352 KUHP tentang penganiayaan."_

"_Dan yang kedua, laporan perdata ke Pengadilan Negeri Karakura dengan nomor register No xx/PDP/20yy. Saudara Grimmjow merasa dirugikan akibat penganiayaan ini. Saudara Grimmjow menuntut ganti rugi 10 juta yen (1 Yen = Rp. 115 jadi, sekitar Rp 1,150,000,000 ,- dibaca hampir 1,1 M rupiah), lantaran wajahnya rusak akibat penganiayaan ini. Kami telah memiliki bukti kwitansi atas perawatan muka Saudara Grimmjow. Bahwa benar ini untuk biaya pengobatan mereparasi wajahnya. Seperti kalian ketahui wajah adalah aset berharga bagi para model termasuk bagi Saudara Grimmjow. Selain itu Saudara Grimmjow juga gagal menjalani kewajiban kontrak yang telah disepakati sebelumnya akibat luka-luka di wajahnya ini."_

Penjelasan gamblang Aizen membuat orang di ruangan itu membisu. Secara matang dan profesional Aizen menjelaskan semua tuntutannya untuk membawa Ichigo ke dalam sel penjara.

"_Siapakah pria yang berinisial 'KI' itu? Benarkah itu pengusaha muda dari keluarga Kurosaki yang santer dibicarakan? Tetapi, apa hubungannya antara model Grimmjow dan pengusaha Kurosaki? Apakah mereka bermasalah karena salah paham bisnis, misal penipuan atau apa? Bisakah anda menjelaskannya!"_

Ichigo bisa mendengar setiap kalimat tanya yang diajukan salah satu wartawan. Ia serius membaca mimik wajah Aizen maupun Grimmjow.

"_Tidak, bukan bisnis yang melatar-belakangi pelaporan ini! Saat penyidik memanggil terlapor maka kami juga telah menyiapkan saksi. Saat itulah kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"_

"Saksi?! Siapa yang mereka maksudkan, Ichigo? Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu kan?!" tanya Bibi Ichigo yang geram melihat kebisuan keponakannya."

"_Apakah ini menyangkut wanita?"_

Pertanyaan wartawan kali ini menggugah senyum mistis Aizen. Secara tidak langsung ia menyiratkan jawaban 'iya' meski tidak bersuara. Ichigo tahu benar tabiat Aizen. Masalah pribadi antara keluarga Kurosaki dengan pengacara kondang itu pasti salah satu penyebab Aizen sukarela membantu Grimmjow. Jelas ada niatan pribadi Aizen untuk menunggangi kasusnya dengan Grimmjow.

"_Siapa wanita itu? Apakah ia berasal dari kalangan sosialita, entertainer, atau pengusaha? Tolong anda jelaskan lebih mendetail, pengacara Aizen!"_

Para wartawan terus mengejar penjelasan sebanyak mungkin. Semakin banyak informasi yang didapatkan maka semakin menarik berita yang akan disampaikan.

"_Aku rasa hari ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian."_

Ichigo hanya bisa mengepalkan jarinya kuat melihat Grimmjow dan Aizen mengakhiri konferensi pers itu dengan menciptakan pertanyaan baru yang semakin menggelitik rasa haus informasi wartawan. Mereka sengaja menggiring para wartawan itu untuk datang kepadanya.

Ichigo kaget saat dengan cepat bibinya mematikan televisinya. Matanya penuh amarah menuntut penjelasan keponakannya. "Aku peringatkan kepadamu, Ichigo! Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ceritakan sekarang atau kau akan menyesali tindakanmu ini nantinya. Aizen sengaja mengibarkan bendera perang kepadamu."

"Aku mengerti, Bi! Seharusnya kita membeberkan kasus yang ditangani Aizen dengan menjebloskannya ke penjara sedari dulu—"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan masalah yang lalu, Ichigo! Sekarang yang aku ingin tahu penyebab perkelahian itu dan siapa saksi yang dimaksudkan mereka? Kita bisa meminta bantuannya untuk membuat kesaksian palsu jika itu dibutuhkan!"

Ichigo menghela napas lelah. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit ruangannya. Seakan menguatkan hatinya, ia melirik Renji yang masih berada di ruangannya. Bergantian sekarang ia memandang intens bibinya.

"Kau tahu siapa Kuchiki Rukia?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo bak magnet bagi Renji. Pria itu langsung menoleh ke arah Ichigo penuh ketertarikan.

"Ya, dia aktris muda yang sedang populer saat ini! Aku dengar menurut gosip yanga ada Grimmjow sedang berusaha mendekatinya. Apa hubungannya dengan kasus perkelahian kalian? Jangan-jangan—"

"Dia kekasihku, Bi! Kuchiki Rukia adalah pacarku!"

Bak petir di siang bolong. Renji langsung melonjak berdiri, menarik kerah bosnya. Tidak jauh berbeda bibi Ichigo langsung mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin untuk menetralisis kerja jantungnya.

"Alasan kalian berkelahi karena berebut seorang wanita?" tanya Bibi Ichigo menerka.

**~ooOoo~**

Pemotretan Rukia berakhir tepat saat Grimmjow mengadakan _press conference_. Gadis Kuchiki itu mengikuti seluruh acara yang disiarkan secara langsung. Tidak banyak yang diucapkan bibirnya untuk mengomentari setiap perkataan Grimmjow. Karena mereka menonton di ruangan tunggu tempat pemotretan Rukia.

"Pihak kepolisian metro Karakura sudah memberikan keterangan kepada media, Rukia! Mereka menyebut inisial 'KR' sebagai saksi atas laporan yang dibuat Grimmjow! Dan wartawan langsung menebak itu adalah inisialmu karena Inspektur Ginjo mengatakan saksi itu berprofesi sebagai model dan aktris," bisik Nanao kepada Rukia setelah mendapatkan telepon dari agensi mereka. Kabar ini menyebar sangat cepat.

"Agensi sudah menghubungiku dan meminta penjelasan langsung darimu besok pagi. Pihak apartemen mengatakan puluhan wartawan menunggu di lobi bawah dan meski telah diusir oleh petugas keamanan, mereka bersikukuh menunggu sampai kau menemui mereka. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Nanao sambil mengecek berita-berita di internet melalui komputer tabletnya. Ia berdecak kesal, seluruh media _online_ sudah mengabarkan semua ini dan menambah bumbu-bumbu penyedap yang tidak benar.

"Rukia, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan dengan Grimmjow—"

"Bisakah kau menghubungi paman Tsukishima untuk kedatanganku? Kau bisa mendengar hal yang sebenarnya saat aku menemui paman, Nanao!" pinta Rukia sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya terparkir. Ia membutuhkan kuasa hukum untuk berkonsultasi mengenai langkah tepat yang harus diambilnya.

"Hmm.. baiklah! Kau berutang banyak penjelasan untukku, Rukia!" Nanao menyuruh supir segera menjalankan mobilnya, menuju satu tempat ke kantor 'Shūkurō and Rekan'.

Tidak lama setelah melakukan perjalanan, putar setir mobil Rukia berbalik ke arah apartemennya. Paman Tsukishima tidak bisa ditemui dan bersedia mampir ke apartemen Rukia untuk mengkonsultasikan masalah Rukia nanti malam. Sedikit saran ketika Rukia bertanya apakah ia harus menghindari wartawan, pengacara dua anak itu menyarankan agar Rukia bersikap biasa saja. Seolah Rukia tidak terlibat apapun dan cukup menanggapi pertanyaan wartawan dengan senyum saja.

Rukia dan Nanao telah mempersiapkan diri. Begitu mobil mereka terparkir di halaman depan gedung apartemen, wartawan langsung mengerumuni mobil itu. Setelah Rukia turun, wartawan yang haus informasi langsung mengacungkan microfon, lontaran pertanyaan, dan kilatan kamera bertubi. Lolongan pertanyaan wartawan hanya disambut senyum Rukia. Gadis Kuchiki itu mengerjakan semua saran yang dikatakan paman Tsukishima. Langkah Rukia terseok meski petugas keamanan telah membantu Rukia mencari jalan untuk menghindari gerak wartawan. Hampir saja ia tersungkur jatuh gara-gara kabel microfon yang menyandung langkahnya hingga membuat kericuhan di antara para wartawan itu sendiri.

"_Rukia, berikan sedikit statement untuk masalah ini!"_

"_Pihak kepolisian telah mengatakan kau sebagai saksi atas penganiayaan yang terjadi pada Grimmjow. Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian bertiga?"_

"_Bisakah kau jelaskan hubunganmu dengan keluarga Kurosaki dan Grimmjow?"_

"_Kenapa kau bisa menjadi saksi atas penganiayaan itu? Apa kau bersama mereka saat kejadian itu berlangsung?"_

"_Rukia... tolong berikan sedikit statement kepada kami!"_

Rengekan wartawan tidak membuahkan hasil saat Rukia berhasil memasuki lift. Desahan kesal terdengar dari puluhan wartawan itu. Mereka semakin menggunjingkan sosok model kenamaan itu atas sikap bungkamnya. Mereka berspekulasi mengarah adanya hubungan tidak wajar Rukia dengan dua pria itu. Hubungan asmara, cinta segitiga, bahkan jika benar mereka juga berpikiran mengenai adanya penipuan bisnis.

**~ooOoo~**

Setelah menghadapi puluhan wartawan, Rukia berhasil merilekskan tubuhnya melalui berendam. Sekarang dengan segelas cokelat hangat, ia menunggu Nanao yang menjemput paman Tsukishima. Semenjak tadi, makanan yang disajikan Nanao di meja makan tidak menarik nafsu makannya. Pemandangan kota Karakura malam hari seolah bisa mengenyangkannya.

Bel berbunyi apatemennya menganggu lamunannya. Jarang ada yang bertamu ke kediamannya, kecuali Rangiku atau Inoue. Kenyataannya mereka sedang ke luar negeri. Jadi, bukan mereka. Tidak termasuk Nanao, karena ia tahu kode masuk apartemennya.

Kakinya melangkah ringan ke layar interkom. Rautnya berubah khawatir saat yang terpampang di layar itu, sosok-sosok yang secara tidak langsung telah dikenalinya melalui cerita Ichigo. Ia merapikan dandanannya, sepertinya tidak pantas jika ia menggunakan _tank top_ dan celana _hotpants_ menemui orang penting seperti itu. Ia hanya sempat menyambar cardigan karena bel itu merengek, meminta agar pintu segera dibuka.

"Selamat malam, Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Ya!" Rukia melebarkan bukaan pintunya. Sapaan itu membuatnya kikuk. Belum lagi pandangan menelisik penampilannya dari—

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu, Kuchiki? Perkenalkan aku, Yoshino Sōma. Bibi Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau sudah mengenal keponakanku, kan?!"

"Ah, iya! Tentu saja, silahkan masuk Nyonya!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, Rukia diterpa kegugupan dan ketakutan secara bersamaan. Ia menepi dan membiarkan bibi Ichigo melangkah masuk bersama orang yang pertama kali menyapanya. Sekertaris Kira, Rukia mengingat perkataan Ichigo, kalau dia adalah asisten bibinya. Lalu ada pria lain yang mengikuti langkah bibi Ichigo, dan ia belum mengenalnya.

Selesainya, Rukia menyuruh mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Ia begitu gugup sampai membuat minuman saja kalang kabut. Tidak banyak yang bisa diucapkannya, ini kali pertama ia bertemu bibi Ichigo; pengelola perusahaan Kurosaki yang terkenal itu.

"Silahkan diminum..." Rukia mempersilahkannya.

"Apa kau tidak punya pengurus rumah tangga?" tanya Yoshino seraya mengobservasi singkat apartemennya.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak banyak orang yang bisa aku percaya. Jadi, aku memilih mengerjakannya sendiri bergantian dengan Nanao, temanku!"

"Benarkah itu?" Yoshino mengendikkan bahunya malas.

"Ichigo tidak banyak menceritakan penyebab tuntutan Grimmjow kepadanya. Jadi, aku kemari untuk mendengar penjelasan yang lebih detail darimu! Dia, pengacara Kariya yang akan mendampingi Ichigo dalam pelaporan Grimmjow. Kau bisa menjelaskannya sehingga kami bisa mengambil langkah tanggap untuk kasus ini," jelas Yoshino.

Rukia memandang kecewa dengan nada suara yang didengarnya. Sinis dan ketidaksukaan merayapi segala perilaku bibi Ichigo. Belum lagi sorot mata yang merendahkannya, semakin menyakiti batinnya.

"Semakin banyak informasi yang aku peroleh, aku akan mengusahakan kebebasan Ichigo dari tuntutan itu, Kuchiki! Bisakah kita memulainya sekarang?" Kariya memberi tanda agar Rukia segera bercerita.

"Baiklah, akan aku mulai apa yang ingin kalian dengar. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang telah dikatakan Ichigo kepada kalian, tetapi ini yang sebenarnya terjadi," jelas Rukia.

Yoshino memasang dengarnya dengan baik. Sesekali ia mengamati Rukia. Gadis itu benar cantik seperti yang banyak dikatakan orang dan menurutnya, Rukia lebih natural dan manis saat tanpa menggunakan _make up_ seperti yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tubuhnya benar molek dan seksi, pantas ia menjadi super model. Tatapan matanya tajam tetapi memancarkan kelembutan. Dan ia yakin, jika inilah penyebab Ichigo bertekuk lutut di hadapan gadis muda ini.

Sayangnya, banyak alasan yang membuatnya begitu enggan menjadikannya bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki. Asal usul gadis ini tidak jelas. Terbuang dari orang tua kandungnya dan besar di panti asuhan, membuatnya khawatir jika ada banyak dosa menyelimuti kehidupan gadis ini. Belum lagi tuntutan penerus keluarga Kurosaki haruslah berasal dari wanita terhormat. Bukan dari kalangan seperti Rukia.

Yoshino tersenyum sama begitu Rukia menyelesaikan penjelasan mengenai duduk masalah hingga Grimmjow mengajukan tuntutan itu. Yoshino memandang ke arah Kariya dan mengangguk dalam. Seolah berpikiran sama, Kariya mengambil beberapa dokumen dari tasnya. Apa yang dikatakan Rukia sama persis dengan apa yang dijelaskan Ichigo kepadanya. Ini menandakan tidak ada yang berusaha berbohong diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu hal buruk apa yang akan menimpa Ichigo atas masalah ini?" tanya Kariya.

Rukia menggeleng, "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku—"

"Dengar, Kuchiki! Semua terlanjur terjadi dan Grimmjow mengatakan memiliki banyak saksi. Jika kalian mengatakan kejadian itu hanya disaksikan olehmu, maka Grimmjow sengaja membuat saksi palsu untuk memberatkan Ichigo. Dan ketika publik mengetahui hubungan sebenarnya antara kau dan Ichigo, maka publik mengira kau berat sebelah; memihak kepada Ichigo karena rasa kasih sayangmu," Kariya bersuara.

Rukia berpikir. "Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?" tanya Rukia.

"Singkat saja, Kuchiki! Katakan semua ini hanya rekayasa yang kau buat dengan mendopleng nama Grimmjow dan keluarga Kurosaki agar popularitasmu semakin menanjak! Dengan begitu, Grimmjow yang susah payah melaporkan Ichigo akan mundur dengan sendirinya dan Ichigo akan bebas dari tuntutannya."

Rukia membisu. Kalimat Yoshino meremas hatinya.

"Kau hanya perlu menggelar _press conference_ setelah Ichigo menerima panggilan pertama dari kepolisian atau setelah kau mendatangi panggilan pihak kepolisian selaku saksi. Kau harus menjelaskan seperti yang dikatakan Nyonya Yoshino."

Rukia terus terdiam, suaranya menghilang seiring perkataan Kariya dan senyuman Yoshino yang ditunjukan kepadanya.

"Kami bisa membayarmu sesuai standar kau dibayar sebagai aktris, bahkan aku bisa menyediakan 10 kalinya. Pikirkan, Kuchiki! Ichigo pewaris perusahan Kurosaki. Sedikit skandal yang menghampirinya, seluruh pemegang saham anak perusahaan Kurosaki akan meragukannya dan kemungkinan menendangnya keluar. Semua itu akan menutup peluang Ichigo dalam unjuk kemampuannya."

Yoshino tersenyum melihat perubahan Rukia. Gadis itu sama seperti yang diperkirakannya. Tidak ada yang tulus dalam cinta seorang wanita terhadap keponakannya. Pasti yang diinginkan Rukia sama seperti wanita pada umumnya. Harta atau kemapanan kekasihnya.

"Bukankah ini akan mengorbankan karirku?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau mencintai Ichigo, kan? Berarti berkorban untuk pria yang kau cintai tidak masalah, kan?" Yoshino langsung menyambar pertanyaan Rukia dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Atau kau menginginkan hal lain dalam hubunganmu ini?"

Rukia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan tuduhan bibi Ichigo yang awalnya tersirat mulai menampakan apa maksud sebenarnya. "Aku mengerti, Nyonya! Jika menurutmu ini benar dan jalan terbaik untuk Ichigo, aku akan mengikutinya!"

Yoshino beranjak berdiri. "Sepertinya pembicaraan ini sudah cukup! Aku tunggu aktingmu, Kuchiki!" tanpa pamitan yang layak, Yoshino melangkah keluar diikuti Kira dan Kariya. Cangkir-cangkir teh yang tersaji bahkan tidak tersentuh.

Air mata Rukia akhirnya tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia terisak dalam keheningan apartemennya. Kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk membantah setiap tuduhan bibi Ichigo? Menerima saran bibi Ichigo telah mengartikan jika ia bersedia menerima bayaran 10 kali atas rencana bibi Ichigo. Rukia semakin menangis tersedu. Harga dirinya tidak seharusnya diukur dengan sejumlah uang.

Ia tulus mencintai Ichigo. Dan ia tidak pernah menginginkan Ichigo terlibat dalam kekisruhan dunia keartisannya. Matanya terbelalak. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Kesadaran diperolehnya. Punggung tangannya bergetar menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Ia masih memiliki cara lain. Bukan dengan mengikuti perintah bibi Ichigo. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Grimmjow bukanlah Ichigo, melainkan dirinya. Kukuh ia meniatkan dalam hati, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya sendiri dan mengambil mantelnya.

**~ooOoo~**

Grimmjow menyeringai senang di apartemennya. Idenya untuk meminta bantuan Aizen adalah pilihan yang benar. Pria Kurosaki itu akan kalang kabut karena ia bisa diancam empat tahun penjara. Bukti visum dan bukti perawatan wajahnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Hanya saja saksi yang dimilikinya hanya satu. Itupun pasti akan memihak kepada si pria Kurosaki. Rukia akan membela Ichigo dalam kesaksiannya nanti.

Tapi, apa yang disarankan Aizen lebih gila lagi. Menciptakan saksi palsu agar memberatkan kesalahan Ichigo adalah jalan yang terbaiknya. Jika benar ia ingin menjebloskan Ichigo ke jeruji penjara, ia harus menciptakan skenario yang lebih menantang. Tidakkah ini semakin menarik?

Asap rokok menguar dari celah bibir dan hidungnya bersamaan. Entah kenapa ia memiliki kesenangan di balik rasa sakit di wajahnya. Keberuntungan seolah terus menyelimuti kehidupannya. Tidak disangkanya Rukia memiliki hubungan spesial dengan pengusaha mapan sekelas Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan bak mendapatkan lottere jutaan dollar, ia yang awalnya tidak tahu apapun mengenai masalah pribadi antara Aizen dan keluarga Kurosaki ternyata menambah panas aduannya ke polisi. Ini semakin menarik untuk diikuti kelanjutannya nanti. Dendam pribadi Aizen terhadap keluarga Kurosaki juga membuatnya menghemat ongkos bayar si pengacara mahal itu.

Satu-satunya yang ditunggu darinya adalah reaksi Rukia akan tindakannya ini? Mestinya gadis Kuchiki itu sudah mengerti jika ia akan melakukan pelaporan ini? Tapi, kenapa ia masih diam belum memprotesnya?

Gadis itu sungguh menarik untuk dimilikinya. Semakin ia acuh, semakin membuatnya penasaran.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Jika tebakannya benar, maka yang datang adalah—

"Selamat datang, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Grimmjow tertawa puas mendapati Rukia mendatanginya sendiri ke apartemennya. Ini lebih dari sebuah kejutan yang sangat menyenangkannya.

**~ooOoo~**

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya agar saya bisa mendengar ups... membaca suara hati kalian.

Terima kasih..

* * *

**A/N:** Aku bukan orang hukum, jadi semua yang ada di tulisan hasil _browsing_ dari _mbah google_. Apa konfliknya udah terasa? Semoga iya. Part 2 ini, minim ichiruki dan sedikit juga grimmruki. Cerita ini fiksi belaka, dan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi oleh para artis, karena aku bukan artis. Jadi, ga tahu perasaan apa yang mereka rasain ketika tersangkut kasus kaya gitu. Masa lalu Aizen dan keluarga Kurosaki nanti aku jelasin, tetapi tidak makan banyak soalnya aku memilih fokus sama hubungan ichirukigrimm. Holala... kayanya part 3 bakal lama update, soalnya paket dataku menipis. Ini aja udah aku kejar biar cepet publish biar ga kehabisan paket dataku. Sudah, ya! terima kasih atas perkenan kalian membaca ceritaku. Bye...

* * *

**Bales Review:**

**Darries:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Keputusan Rukia udah terjawab, kan dia maunya apa? Hot? Menurutku ini belum hot lho! hehe... Aku update cepet kan... semoga kamu senang... review lagi ya... terima kasih!

**Nameless:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga kamu menikmati part 2 ini. Ganbatte... aku udah update cepet, semoga kamu senang dan berkenan review lagi... terima kasih!

**Izumi Kagawa:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Jangan sebel baca fict-ku ya... aku juga ga tahu bisa kehilangan gitu aja ide cerita fict-fict aku.. tapi, seperti yang aku bilang, beberapa cerita yang bersambung (selain ini) sepertinya updatenya bakal lama... aku sungguh minta maaf membuatmu kecewa. Semoga part 2 incubus ini bisa mengobati kekecewaanmu. Semoga kamu senang dengan update-tan cepetku ini. Review lagi, ya... dan terima kasih!

**Hanna Hoshiko:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Grimm menyebalkan? jangan ya! Dia salah satu chara kesukaanku, lho! Tuntutan perannya memang gitu, tetapi pada akhirnya nanti dia akan berubah ketika ia mulai sadar akan kekhilafannya. Haha.. senang berkenalan denganmu! Semoga kamu menikmati cerita ini. Review lagi ya?! terima kasih!

**Azura Kuchiki:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini update cepat buatmu... Aku harap kamu senang dan menikmati part 2 ini. Tenang, Ichiruki hanya akan menagalami cobaan cinta, aku harap mereka bersabar. Jadi, hubungan mereka selamat seperti yang kamu inginkan. Review lagi ya?! terima kasih!

**15 Hendrik Widyawati:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. "Rukia Holic"... aku juga berniat jadi membernya kok... apa aku bikin webnya, ya? biar pengagum Rukia berkumpul jadi satu kaya' kata Renji... wkwk^_^ Update-tanku cepet nie... Semoga kamu senang dan menikmatinya part 2 incubus. Terima kasih dan jangan lupa review lagi!

**anita. indah. 777:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Salam kenal, dan ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Semoga kamu menikmati dan berkenan mereview lagi.

**Eigar alinafiah:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Susah jadi artis? Kaya'nya emang iya... dikit-dikit jadi pemberitaan... tapi, aku bukan artis lho... wkwk... Jadi, apa yang aku tulis di sini, menurut pandangan dari orang yang bukan artis. Hoho.. Review lagi ya?! terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Rate: M for safe.**

"**Incubus" part 3**

* * *

**~ooOoo~**

Wajah sumringah Grimmjow berubah masam dan memberengut kesal. Sambutan yang diberikan kepada tamu yang diharapkannya, diacuhkan begitu saja. Hanya dia yang merasa senang atas keberadaan Rukia di depan pintu apartemennya, sedang gadis yang bermantel dan bersepatu boot itu malah terdiam dan menunduk. Ia telah membuka lebar pintu apartemennya dan mengajukan penawaran agar segera masuk ke dalam sekedar untuk menghangatkan badan dengan segelas minuman hangat. Tapi, ia seolah berbicara dengan sebuah patung lilin di _Madame Tussauds._

"Kau membuang waktuku, Kuchiki!" gerutu grimmjow setelah hampir dua puluh menit dia diacuhkan Rukia. Kakinya berjalan masuk, membiarkan pintu apartemennya terbuka. Siapa tahu gadis itu berubah pikiran dan—

"Kau mengetahui benar maksud kedatanganku menemuimu? Jadi, bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?" Rukia bersuara lembut dan tegas. Keraguan tentang benar atau tidaknya keberadaannya menemui Grimmjow sedikit meluntur seiring perkataannya barusan.

"Ini bukan malam natal atau malam tahun baru, untuk apa aku mengabulkan permintaanmu? Apalagi aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, Kuchiki! Benar, _kan_?" jelas Grimmjow tanpa berbalik menatap si gadis Kuchiki.

"Kenapa kau melaporkan Ichigo ke polisi? Semua yang dilakukannya benar, ia membelaku karena kesalahan yang kau buat! Kau yang salah dan kau berusaha memanfaatkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari kasus ini?" Rukia hampir berteriak untuk mengatakannya. Emosinya menyelimuti setiap perkataannya.

Grimmjow tidak terkejut mendengar keluhan Rukia. Sekarang dipandangi dengan serius olehnya, Rukia yang berdiri di depannya. Ia menyeringai melihat Rukia yang terlihat gemetar menahan emosinya. "Kalau kau ragu-ragu untuk datang kemari, seharusnya kau tidak ke sini Kuchiki! Kau juga paham dengan apa yang aku inginkan."

Rukia mengepalkan jemarinya. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok wajah Grimmjow, menambahkan luka lebam di sana. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan berani mempermainkannya. Namun, sisi kesabaran Rukia mengatakan agar tidak gegabah. Rukia membutuhkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkannya tanpa harus membuatnya rugi dahulu. Ia harus menyakinkan Grimmjow mencabut tuntutannya. Harus!

"Kenapa kau diam, Kuchiki? Apa kau sulit untuk mengatakannya sendiri?" cela Grimmjow menyadari Rukia memikirkan suatu hal. "Seandainya ini permintaanku, apa kau akan memenuhinya Kuchiki?"

"Apa?" Rukia penasaran.

"Bermalamlah di sini," jelas Grimmjow serius.

Rukia berwajah datar. Ia tersenyum samar dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau!" jawabnya.

Grimmjow terbahak mendengar penolakan Rukia. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Rukia lainnya, ia menarik lengan Rukia dan membawanya masuk ke apartemennya. Meski meronta, Grimmjow memiliki tenaga lebih besar dibanding Rukia. Sia-sia saja apa yang dilakukan Rukia.

"Temani aku makan malam setelah itu aku perbolehkan kau untuk pulang, Kuchiki! Bukankah ini hal mudah untuk dilakukan?" tanya Grimmjow yang memaksa. Ia bisa melihat rona merah samar dari pipi Rukia yang dipandanginya sedekat ini.

Kepala Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan permintaan Grimmjow. Jika ini bisa dijadikan cara mempermulus keinginannya, kenapa tidak dilakukannya?

Grimmjow mengerti benar arti kata 'tidak mau' yang terlontar dari mulut seorang wanita. Semuanya akan bermakna terbalik di saat tertentu, menurut Grimmjow.

**~ooOoo~**

Hingar bingar suara racikan _Disk Jockey_ (DJ) langsung menyambut pendengaran mereka. Kerlap kerlip lampu membuat suasana semakin memanas di udara musim dingin. Tubuh para pengunjung bergoyang mengikuti alunan gembira musik. Di bagian lain tempat itu, penari striptis memamerkan keahliannya. Riuh sorakan pengagum langsung membahana memuji gerakan para penari itu.

"Kau mengajakku ke tempat ini? _Orlando's Nightclub_? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan—"

"Berhentilah menggerutu, Ichigo!" Renji berjalan mendahului Ichigo yang masih terbuai dalam pemikirannya. "Kita bersenang-senang sebelum kau menjadi tamu di hotel prodeo!" maki Renji.

"Brengsek kau!" Ichigo kesal dan berjalan mendahului Renji untuk memilih tempat duduk. Ia langsung memesan minuman, bahkan melupakan keterpaksaannya saat kemari. Ucapan Renji mengisyaratkan untuk membuang sementara beban pikirannya mengenai kasus yang dihadapinya. Sepertinya ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk?

Ichigo terlihat menikmati benar cairan _wishky_ yang mulai mengisi perutnya. Matanya terlihat sesekali memperhatikan penari malam yang bergerak gemulai di sebuah tiang. Ujung jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, mengikuti gerak suara ciptaan DJ.

"Hei, Ichigo! Darimana kau bisa mengenal Rukia? Seingatku kau anti membaca majalah—"

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat berada di Osaka. Kami menginap di hotel yang sama waktu itu!" jelas Ichigo, melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya akibat menjawab pertanyaan Renji yang mau tidak mau mengusik masa lalunya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Renji antusias. "Kau pria beruntung, Ichigo!" ucap Renji.

Ichigo mendengus geli mendengar pujian Renji, terlihat tidak tulus sama sekali bahkan seperti menyindirnya. "Kau begitu menyukai Rukia, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia cantik. Seksi. Top model dan aktris. Terkadang aku bisa sampai _horny_ melihat tubuh seksi Rukia di majalah, benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan. Sampai-sampai aku membayangkan jika berkesempatan bermalam dengannya!" Renji tertawa puas menceritakan keterpesonaannya pada Rukia hingga tidak menyadari perubahan emosi Ichigo yang mendengarnya.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Ichigo memukul kepala Renji hingga kawan lamanya ini mengaduh kesakitan. Kemarahan itu untungnya dianggap lelucon oleh Renji. Ichigo kembali berkutat pada bongkahan es batu yang bergoyang dalam gelasnya. Pikirannya berkelana pada setiap masa-masa ia bersama Rukia. Hingga pertanyaan yang semenjak dulu ada di hatinya berani diungkapkannya pada Renji. "Apa semua pria akan berpikiran hal yang sama sepertimu saat melihat Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

Renji yang melihat perubahan _mood_ Ichigo hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Mana aku tahu!"

Perkataan Renji menjadi kalimat terakhir yang didengar Ichigo. Pria berambut merah itu memilih mengikuti wanita malam yang semenjak tadi menggoda mereka. Terlihat jika Renji tidak mau ikut dalam kegalauan Ichigo. Siapa yang perduli, pikir Ichigo.

Getaran ponsel di sakunya mengalihkan lamunannya. Ia merogoh dan mengerutkan keningnya saat terbaca 'Nanao' di layarnya. Pembicaraan singkat membuatnya tergesa untuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya saat ini. Tanpa berpamitan pada Renji, Ichigo langsung membayar dan keluar menuju ke parkiran mobilnya.

Sembari menyetir, satu tangannya memegang ponsel berniat menelpon. Ia meremas ponselnya sendiri saking kesalnya karena operator yang menjawab teleponnya. Ponsel Rukia tidak aktif. Bahkan Ichigo harus berteriak kesal dan memukul setir saat terjebak lampu merah. Jika benar dugaan Nanao, Rukia akan ke danau; menenangkan dirinya.

Ia terus menekan pedal gasnya. Beruntung jalanannya mulai sepi. Ichigo membutuhkan waktu sesingkatnya untuk sampai ke danau dan melihat Rukia. Napasnya ikutan berjalan cepat ketika ia sampai ke rumah mereka. Berlarian menggebu ia memasuki halaman dan menekan kode masuk pintunya. Gelap yang didapatkannya. Ia tidak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan dan suara napasnya sendiri.

Ia keluar lagi, menengok kesana kemari mencari mobil Rukia yang terparkir di halaman rumah. Tidak ada! Ia berlari menyusuri pinggiran danau berharap ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Keheningan suasana danau membeku terusik suara ponsel Ichigo yang menggema. Keengganan mengangkat panggilan itu menyerbu hatinya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan bibinya. Pertengkarannya tadi sore belum terselesaikan. Apa lagi yang rencanakan bibinya sekarang? Setelah mendadak menyuruhnya bertunangan dengan anak gadis rekan bisnis Kurosaki, apa lagi yang diinginkan bibi darinya?

Terbuai di pikirannya, panggilan itu pun berakhir. Tidak berselang lama, email masuk menghampiri ponselnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca pesan itu. Berulang ia mengejanya agar tidak salah menangkap maknanya. Akhirnya, ia melempar marah ponselnya begitu memasuki mobil. Emosinya tidak terbendung lagi, semakin tersulut dan memuncak mengingat pesan yang baru saja ia baca.

'_Kekasihmu makan malam bersamaku!'_

**~ooOoo~**

Rukia meremas erat pundak Grimmjow saat keinginannya untuk melepas pagutan ini tidak terkabul. Lumeran rasa manis cokelat _Cadbury_ memenuhi rongga mulutnya setelah Grimmjow menyodorkan lidahnya, mengoper potongan cokelat itu kembali ke dalam kulumannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak menghindar saat tengkuknya ditekan, yang ada usahanya untuk bernapas dari hidungnya menjadi berkali lipat.

Sial, ia mengutuki kepolosan pikirannya. Rukia tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud 'makan malam' menurut Grimmjow. Pikirnya, makanan berat yang mengenyangkan perut. Rupanya, sepotong cokelat yang dimakan bergantian. Sangat menyesal meski ia sudah menyakinkan hatinya untuk menerima perlakuan ini. Grimmjow jauh berpengalaman dibandingkannya. Bahkan dibanding Ichigo juga.

"Nghh..."

Rukia mengerang memohon. Wajah Rukia terasa panas dan sudah memerah. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Paru-parunya bekerja keras mengais udara. Gerakan terkunci. Terduduk di pangkuan Grimmjow, tidak bisa membuatnya menghindari ciuman yang tidak kunjung habisnya. Cokelatnya semakin terkikis karena lidah Grimmjow ikut menggerusnya dalam mulut Rukia. Meski Rukia memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin, ia tidak bisa menghindari mimpi buruk ini. Tubuhnya berkhianat meski perasaannya terus menyebutkan nama Ichigo berulang.

Rukia menjambak rambut Grimmjow saat ia tersedak lidah Grimmjow. Ingin ia menjauhkan bibir itu dari mulutnya, tetapi tenaganya terkuras untuk menuruti gerakan Grimmjow. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas hingga ia terkulai dalam pelukan Grimmjow saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"Kau senang menemaniku makan malam, Rukia?"

Grimmjow menggumamkan kalimat itu persis di telinga Rukia. Jilatan cuping telinga Rukia menutup sebagian kegerahan Grimmjow. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh memanas Rukia, dada Rukia yang bergerak cepat menarik napas tanpa sangaja menggesek dadanya. Posisi ini membuat Grimmjow bisa mencium aroma parfum bercampur keringat Rukia yang menghipnotisnya.

Sial! makinya. Pria Kurosaki pasti sudah sering menikmati buaian Rukia.

Mengingat Ichigo, pandangan Grimmjow tertuju pada pintu depan apartemennya yang tidak sengaja dikunci. Ia menunggu adegan dramatis lainnya. Reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Ichigo melihat Rukia pasrah dalam pelukannya?

Ia menyeringai. Ciuman seperti ini saja membuat Rukia kelimpungan mengikutinya. Gerakannya cepat. Sofa ruang tamu menjadi alas Rukia merebahkan diri. Mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Rukia di atas kepala dalam satu cengkraman, Grimmjow menuntut ciuman yang menggiurkan. Tanpa melepas atasan Rukia, Grimmjow cukup menaikkannya hingga membuat dada Rukia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Rukia tersengat ribuan volt listrik. Ia berteriak mendesah meluapkan perlakuan Grimmjow kepada tubuhnya. Air matanya ikut membuat buram pandangannya. Kepalanya berpusing. Bibirnya memohon untuk Grimmjow menghentikannya. Suaranya tertelan dalam erangan Grimmjow dan bunyi kecapan mulut Grimmjow di puncak dadanya. Sesuatu yang tidak berwujud menginginkan dan menarik Rukia ke dalam perselingkuhan yang lebih jauh.

Meski detik semakin berjalan cepat. Grimmjow masih dalam pengaruh akalnya, belum dikuasai nafsu. Buktinya, ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara Ichigo berdenging di telinganya.

"Jadi, apa semua ini yang ingin kau tunjukan kepadaku, Grimmjow?" Ichigo berucap datar, emosinya tertahan lewat kepalan jemarinya.

Grimmjow mendongak, meninggalkan perlakuannya kepada Rukia. Perlahan ia berdiri, menjauhi tubuh Rukia yang bertelanjang dada. Ia sengaja mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, mengisyaratkan jika ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, Kurosaki?" ejek Grimmjow.

Mereka saling mengirim tatapan membunuh. Jika ada yang terpancing, pastilah ia kalah mengontrol emosi. Ketegangan antara Grimmjow dan Ichigo sontak mengusik keberadaan si biang masalah. Gadis Kuchiki terlihat linglung memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Perlahan Rukia bangun dan duduk. Terlihat benar penampilan Rukia benar-benar kusut dan berantakan.

Kesadaran Rukia cepat memulih. Suara familiar di telinganya, ucapan yang terlontar dari Grimmjow, seolah merangkai cepat rasa bersalah dan perasaan malunya bersamaan. Berbenah, ia menutupi dadanya. Ia belum berani menoleh pada siapapun. Bukan pada Ichigo maupun Grimmjow, ia menunduk ketakutan. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia menginginkan Grimmjow. Sekarang, ia begitu menginginkan Ichigo. Rukia bertengkar dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Rukia!" ujar Ichigo.

Ichigo berusaha menahan amarahnya untuk tidak menghajar lagi Grimmjow. Tangannya cepat menarik Rukia agar berdiri dan mengekori langkahnya. Tidak ada kata yang didengar Ichigo dari Rukia hingga membuat Ichigo semakin geram. Ia tidak membiarkan Rukia mengambil mantelnya atau tas tangannya, bahkan ia tidak mengijinkan Rukia memakai sepatu bootnya hingga berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Satu-satunya keinginan Ichigo hanyalah menjauhkan Rukia dari Grimmjow.

Berbeda dengan Ichigo ataupun perasaan Rukia. Grimmjow begitu bersemangat menyaksikan adegan demi adegan itu. Meski ia kesakitan menahan dirinya sendiri, toh yang didapatkannya lebih menyenangkan untuk diingat.

Ia sudah maju selangkah dan hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, pikir Grimmjow. Tangannya gemas mengambil ponselnya. Suara terdengar dari sana. Kalimat singkat yang diucapkannya mirip sebuah instruksi atau semacam informasi.

"Mereka sudah keluar dari sini! Bersiaplah!"

Grimmjow mengakhiri permainannya malam ini. Ia memungut mantel Rukia. Rencana kekanakan tersusun di otaknya. Grimmjow berniat memeluk mantel itu sebagai teman tidurnya malam ini.

**~ooOoo~**

Rukia gemetar menahan dingin. Ia meloncat-loncat kecil layaknya tupai. Ia seperti berdiri di atas kumpulan balok es. Ruangan kotak ini mirip lemari pendingin berjalan bagi Rukia. Lantai, dinding, dan udara sekitarnya perlahan mulai membekukan peredaran darahnya. Ia tidak bisa banyak protes. Ichigo semenjak tadi diam mengacuhkannya. Pikirannya mengelana sembari ia berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Bagaimana bisa Ichigo memergokinya ada di apartemen Grimmjow?

Setiap ingatannya tentang semua perkataan Grimmjow dan Ichigo disusunnya menjadi sebuah analisis sederhana. Ia menyadarinya sekarang. Kedatangannya kemari telah diduga Grimmjow sebelumnya dan ia sudah menyiapkan rencana agar Ichigo datang menangkap basah dirinya.

"Apa kau menyuruh Grimmjow mencabut tuntutannya?" suara Ichigo mengagetkan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk, "Iya!"

"Apa yang kau tawarkan kepadanya sebagai kesepakatan?" Ichigo melirik Rukia yang menunduk dalam. Ichigo tertawa sinis melihat kebisuan Rukia. Ia bisa menduga jawaban yang akan Rukia katakan. Ia tidak butuh mendengarkannya. Itu semakin menyakitinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku untuk membicarakan mengenai masalah kita dan berusaha bersama mencari jalan keluarnya. Apa sekarang aku sudah tidak berarti untukmu, Rukia?" cecar Ichigo.

Rukia mendongak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kenapa Ichigo menyudutkannya seperti ini? Tidakkah Ichigo sadar jika ia melakukannya demi Ichigo?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal rendah seperti ini," Ichigo menghimpit Rukia pada dinding lift. Rukia meringis saat dinginnya dinding lift terasa merobek kulitnya dan seolah menyentuh hingga tulangnya.

Rukia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Mata Ichigo lebih banyak berbicara seolah menuduhnya. Lebih dari itu, Ichigo terlihat merendahkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia menjerit.

Tangan Ichigo menyusup dan berhasil meraba selangkangannya. Rukia berusaha mendorong tubuh Ichigo, menjauhinya. Apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo di dalam lift ini?

Ichigo memandang datar Rukia. Ternyata benar. "Kau basah, Rukia? Kau menikmati apa yang sudah Grimmjow lakukan kepadamu?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat. Napasnya seolah terputus mendengar kenyataan itu. Air matanya mulai menggenang. Tatapan Ichigo kali ini bukan seperti yang dikenalnya. Ia seperti orang lain. Bahkan Rukia tidak yakin jika ia pernah mengenal Ichigo.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku kemari? Semua untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk penjara karena Grimmjow. Aku berusaha untuk membantumu melewati masalah ini karena aku mencintai—"

"Cukup! Hentikan Rukia! Mestinya kau datang kepadaku untuk membahas masalah ini. Bukan menciptakan jalan pintas dengan memberikan tubuhmu kepada Grimmjow. Kau sadar seperti apa aku melihatmu tadi? Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan wanita-wanita—"

"Wanita apa?" Rukia tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Penamaan buruk yang bisa membuatnya sakit hati. "Lalu kemana kau semenjak _press conference_ Grimmjow selesai dilakukan? Aku butuh kau saat itu. Aku menunggumu menghubungiku!" teriak Rukia tidak kalah frustasi.

"Hari ini banyak masalah di kantorku. Pelaporan Grimmjow membuat kolega perusahaan Kurosaki meminta konfirmasi langsung. Selain itu, keluargaku menuntut penjelasan mengenai akar masalah dan—"

"Ya! Keluargamu yang terhormat itu berusaha meng-_handle _semua masalah ini! Mereka menyusun banyak rencana agar kau tidak terperangkap dalam laporan Grimmjow, membebaskanmu dari ancaman penjara meski mereka harus mengorbankanku!"

"Mengorbankanmu? Yang ada aku yang berkorban banyak, Rukia! Bibiku tiba-tiba menyuruhku bertunangan dengan Senna untuk menutupi hubungan kita. Sekarang, kau bahkan diam dan menikmati saat Grimmjow menyentuhmu padahal aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan hubungan kita. Kenapa kau selalu tidak bisa mengerti aku?"

Rukia menahan bantahan yang akan terlontar dari bibirnya. Kalimat tanya Ichigo menamparnya dari mimpi yang nyata. Selama ini ia tidak mengerti Ichigo? Atau sebaliknya, Ichigo yang tidak mengerti dirinya? Dadanya terasa berat. Sepertinya ia mulai terserang hipotermia. Ia merasakan tubuhnya panas.

Ichigo panik melihat Rukia memucat. Tangannya yang lain merengkuh Rukia dalam pelukannya. Terlihat tubuh Rukia menggigil. Ichigo membagi mantelnya, menyembunyikan tubuh Rukia dalam mantel tebalnya. Ia merutuki tindakan gegabahnya membiarkan Rukia hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis di musim dingin seperti ini. "Bodoh," makinya sendiri.

Denting lift terbuka. Ichigo berniat menyeret langkah lemah Rukia untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Belum sempat dilakukannya. Kilatan kamera dan kumpulan wartawan menyerbunya. Seperti ada gula ada semut. Ichigo dan Rukia kaget melihat wartawan yang terus mengambil gambar dan video mereka.

Ichigo semakin terlihat kikuk dan pucat pasi menghadapi puluhan orang dan kilatan kamera itu. Ia merasa tertekan menghadapi situasi ini. Ia belum siap menanggapi pertanyaan wartawan mengenai hubungannya dengan Rukia. Ia meneriaki wartawan itu agar menyingkir darinya. Pelukannya semakin erat pada Rukia. Tujuannya segera menghangatkan Rukia dan menjauhkan dari riuh sesak wartawan.

"_Rukia, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?"_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan di apartemen Grimmjow?"_

"_Katakan sesuatu! Beri kami penjelasan!"_

Ichigo terus menyeret Rukia dalam pelukannya. Wartawan berniat menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hampir saja memberikan bogem mentahnya, untungnya petugas keamanan mendadak datang membantu. Tapi, Ichigo merasakan tubuh Rukia memberat dalam pelukan.

Rukia terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya dan melorot terjatuh dari dekapannya. Ichigo gelisah melihat Rukia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Seolah memberi ruang, wartawan mengerumuni mereka mengabadikan momen-momen itu.

Bagaimana wajah khawatir Ichigo? Bagaimana kondisi Rukia dalam pelukan Ichigo? Bagaimana cara Ichigo memperlakukan Rukia? Bagaimana pengusaha muda Kurosaki memandang super model Kuchiki?

Segala tindak tanduk pasangan itu direkam gambar dan video. Beruntung petugas keamanan apartemen membantu Ichigo. Mereka berhasil meloloskan Ichigo masuk ke mobil.

**~ooOoo~**

Yoshino menyusul ke rumah sakit tempat Ichigo berada. Keponakannya benar-benar kurang ajar, batinnya marah. _Headline _seluruh koran memunculkan wajah Ichigo dengan aktris itu. Tanpa sumber yang jelas, mereka –pembuat berita- mendeskripsikan apa yang tersaji dalam gambar itu. Acara i_nfotaiment_ pagi mengulas dan memutar video itu berkali-kali dengan kalimat ambigu dan tidak nyata. Bahkan orang psikologi dan ahli fisiognomi diundang untuk mengorek informasi paling _up to date_, berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dari sudut yang lain.

Kerumunan wartawan juga sampai di rumah sakit. Yoshino tidak ambil pusing. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke kamar _Deluxe Suite_ nomer dua. Kariya dan Kira yang mendampinginya tidak banyak berucap.

Begitu membuka pintu, ternyata sudah banyak orang di sana. Yoshino tidak mengenal siapapun, terkecuali Rukia dan Tsukishima, rupanya Rukia menyewa pengacara itu. Pintar juga gadis itu memilih, batinnya.

"Bibi?" Ichigo memanggil bibinya. Ia mengetahui jika bibinya tidak akan tinggal diam dengan kekisruhan yang semakin meruncing ini.

"Kau puas membuat sensasi? Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk menjahit mulut wartawan infotaiment itu?" tanya Yoshino.

Belum sempat Ichigo menjawab, Tsukishima memperkenalkan dirinya. Tidak lupa ia mengenalkan Nanao dan Kensei Muguruma; kepala agensi Rukia bernaung. "Sebaiknya anda menurunkan nada suara, Nyonya Yoshino! Rukia sedang beristirahat," jelasnya.

Yoshino melirik ke arah ranjang. Terlihat tubuh gadis Kuchiki itu terlilit infus, selang oksigen dan terbungkus selimut tebal. Wajahnya pucat seperti orang mati. Menurut Nanao, Rukia menderita hipotermia dan maag kronis yang kambuh.

"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk membeberkan hubungan Kurosaki dengan Rukia ke publik setelah Rukia pulih. Aku rasa itu bisa mengundang simpati publik ketika mengetahui sebenarnya penyebab penganiayaan yang diperoleh Grimmjow!"

"Ini merugikan pihak kami, pengacara Tsukishima!" jelas Yoshino, mengambil duduk di sofa.

"Bibi, apa maksudmu?" protes Ichigo. "Rukia adalah saksi kasus ini. Meski Aizen menciptakan saksi palsu, selama Rukia memihakku aku merasa itu sudah cukup! Aku akan terbebas dari tuntutan itu. Benarkan, pengacara Kariya?"

Kariya menggeleng. "Itu bisa terjadi jika Aizen tidak bermain uang dengan inspektur Ginjou! Niatan Aizen memenjarakanmu melebihi keinginan Grimmjow menginginkan gadis Kuchiki! Harusnya kau menyadari cara kerja Aizen? Alasan Grimmjow melaporkanmu ke kepolisian metro Karakura, di sana ada banyak petugas kenalan Aizen. Selanjutnya bisa kau simpulkan sendiri, Ichigo?"

Selain Ichigo, Yoshino dan Kira, semua terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kariya. Jika sudah begini, kesaksian Rukia hanyalah formalitas dan tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Ia tetap akan di penjara meski Rukia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Belum lagi skandalmu ini bisa membuat namamu tercoret dari pemilihan calon CEO perusahaan Kurosaki. Sebagai pemimpin induk perusahaan Kurosaki, hubunganmu dengan aktris itu menjadi batu sandungan yang akan menghambat serta menjatuhkanmu," Yoshino menjelaskan segala isi pikirannya ke keponakannya. Terlihat Ichigo paham benar maksud bibinya.

"Apa anda sekalian sudah memiliki rencana?" tanya Kensei yang semenjak tadi diam mendengar. Kepala agensi ini juga menanggung kerugian besar akibat pemberitaan Rukia. Selain itu, Rukia telah melanggar kontraknya. Perjanjian tertulis mengatakan Rukia tidak diperbolehkan menjalin hubungan spsesial dengan seorang pria. Rukia akan dikenakan denda yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya.

Kariya memandang ke Yoshino, mencari ijin untuk menjelaskan rencana mereka. Anggukan Yoshino membuat Ichigo was-was dengan rencana bibinya.

"Kami berencana menjadi pelaporan Grimmjow terhadap Ichigo sebugai sebuah rekayasa yang dibuat dengan mendopleng nama Grimmjow dan keluarga Kurosaki agar popularitas Kuchiki Rukia semakin menanjak! Dengan begitu, Grimmjow yang susah payah melaporkan Ichigo akan mundur dengan sendirinya dan Ichigo akan bebas dari tuntutannya."

"Ini merugikan pihak agensi dan aktris yang aku naungi!" Kensei memaki. "Kalian menjadikan artis binaanku sebagai kambing hitam kasus ini! Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya. Bagaimana mungkin kalian mengorbankan Rukia atas semua masalah ini? Selain karirnya akan hancur dalam sekejap mata, nama baik agensiku dipertaruhkan! Aku menolaknya!" oceh Kensei kesal. Ia mencibir sikap tenang Yoshino yang membahayakan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan skenario seperti ini, Nyonya Yoshino? Rukia mengawali karirnya dari bawah dan anda ingin mematikannya dalam sekali tepuk? Anda benar-benar tidak punya perasaan," Nanao menahan geram melihat Yoshino yang bersikap tidak perduli.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapan anda," ancam Kira membela atasannya.

Ichigo diam. Kalimat Rukia kemarin malam membekas di otaknya. Pengorbanan? Kata itu menjadi perdebatan mereka semalam. Berarti, "Rukia sudah mengetahui rencana ini?" tanya Ichigo.

Yoshino memandang keponakannya datar. "Ya, aku menemuinya semalam! Dia bahkan menyetujui kesepakatan dengan bayaran 10 kali dari _honour_-nya sebagai aktris untuk pengakuan rekayasa ini!"

"Bibi!" teriak Ichigo. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini kepada Rukia?"

"Ia mencintaimu dan ia bersedia mengorbankan apapun untukmu! Tidakkah itu lebih dari cukup sebagai alasan untuk melancarkan rencana ini. Semua demi kebaikanmu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengusap kasar wajahnya frustasi. Apakah ini penyebab Rukia berpikiran untuk menemui Grimmjow? ia tidak benar setuju dengan rencana settingan ini dan berniat mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri. Kensei dan Nanao membungkam mulut. Mereka mengenal Rukia, tapi tidak dengan Yoshino.

Keheningan mendadak merayapi ruangan itu. Suasana panas masih berasa, tetapi tidak ada yang berkomentar. Ichigo merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya semalam pada Rukia hingga membuatnya terbaring seperti itu. Jika saja waktu itu Grimmjow tidak ke rumah mereka, pemukulan ini tidak akan terjadi. Hubungan mereka akan berjalan normal dan susunan rencana buatan mereka satu per satu akan terwujud.

Ichigo merasa orang terdungu saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia mempertaruhkan karirnya dengan kebohongan yang tidak dibuatnya. Pasti ada jalan lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku bersedia untuk di penjara karena pada kenyataannya aku memang memukuli Grimmjow. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia—"

"Diam, Ichigo!"

Seluruh penghuni ruangan kaget mendengar teriakan Rukia.

"Masalah ini akan mengabur dan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Pengakuanku atas rekayasa kasus ini hanya akan berdampak meredupkan kepopularitasku, tapi tidak dengan mimpiku. Aku masih menjadi aktris ataupun model saat waktu lainnya tiba. Tidak denganmu, Ichigo! Nama baikmu dipertaruhkan. Masa depanmu tidaklah masuk di penjara!"

Ocehan Rukia membuat kuping Ichigo panas.

"Kalau kau begitu yakin dengan apa yang diminta bibiku, kenapa kau mendatangi Grimmjow semalam? Apakah kau mencoba menghindari rencana—"

"Berhenti men-dikteku sama seperti yang dilakukan bibimu! Lakukan apa yang menurut kalian baik. Orang kaya seperti kalian tidak mengetahui namanya berusaha dari bawah. Kalian menuduh kami sebagai orang jahat yang menginginkan harta kalian. Aku membenci orang-orang seperti kalian, tidak terkecuali kau Ichigo!"

Ichigo meraih tubuh Rukia hingga terduduk. Matanya tersulut kekesalan dan kemarahan bersamaan. "Kau pikir kau orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini? Menjadi aktris dan menjadi model, apa itu kebanggaanmu? Tanpa bakat semua gadis bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya menjual kemolekan tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan uang—"

"Ya, aku jual keindahan tubuhku untuk mendapat uang! Bahkan kau pengusaha muda Kurosaki yang terkenal dingin pada wanita, luluh kepadaku. Lalu kau mau apa sekarang? Meneriakan pada dunia jika aku orang paling berdosa? Atau kau menyesal pernah jatuh cinta kepadaku? Katakan Ichigo! Katakan hal yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku!"

"Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan wanita murahan. Kau, wanita jalang yang tidak punya harga diri—"

"Pergilah dari sini Kurosaki!"

Tsukishima melerai pertengkaran Rukia dan Ichigo yang menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang di ruangan ini. Ichigo melepas genggamannya. Ia belum selesai dengan ucapannya. Tapi, diurungkannya. Inikah akhirnya?

"Tunggu sebentar!" Rukia menghentikan langkah Ichigo dan Yoshino berserta rombongannya.

"Aku harap Nyonya Yoshino membayar apa yang telah menjadi kesepakatan awal kita. 10 kali lipat dari bayaran normalku. Sebelum masuk ke rekeningku, aku tidak akan mengadakan _press conference_."

Yoshino mengangguk senang. Sekali jalan, hubungan keponakannya berakhir dan masalah pelaporan Grimmjow terselesaikan.

"Berikan nomor rekeningnya pada sekertaris Kira! Ia akan mengurus semuanya," jelasnya singkat.

Yoshino puas. Langkahnya semakin mantab meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tapi, mendadak Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya sebelum berhasil keluar dari kamar inap Rukia. Yoshino terkejut dengan kata-kata kasar yang didengarnya dari Ichigo.

"Kau menyedihkan, Rukia!"

**~ooOoo~**

**To be Continued.**

**05/03/2014**

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya agar saya bisa mendengar ups... membaca suara hati kalian.

Terima kasih..

* * *

**A/N:** Cerita dikit, ya! ide sudah menumpuk, tapi pas pegang laptop semuanya lenyap ketika mau menyusun kata dan kalimat. Malah jadi, muncul ide lain yang ga nyambung ma cerita. Multichapter emang menguras emosi dan pikiran. Haha... berlebihan!

Alurnya berasa stagnan, ga ada perkembangan. Apalagi konfliknya, berasa hambar. Maunya aku buat Ichigo ma Rukia tu menyadari sebenarnya perasaan mereka tu seperti apa, masih beneran cinta atau cuman ada perasaan lainnya saat ada Grimmjow diantara mereka. Kayaknya aku butuh penyedap rasa, gula, ma garam agar jadi lebih sedap. Semoga next part, ada yang berbeda dari penulisanku. Entah kenapa ngerasa ada sesuatu yang ga pas? Tapi apa? #garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

Sudah ya, semoga kalian para readers menikmatinya. See you next chapter... Miss U all!

* * *

**Bales Review: **

**Kurocherry's pig**: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview. Salam kenal! Yup, benar banget ujian untuk kekuatan cinta itu sudah sering dibahas! Makanya aku membahasnya lagi sebagai ide cerita. Tapi, aku berharap ini tidak membosankan. Grimm emang pemicu padahal hubungan Ichiruki udah pelik. Ya, memang perlu ada yang bakar-bakar sebelum asap membumbung. Hehe... Thanx!

**Darries**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku pikir Yoshino lebih oke dibanding Yoruichi untuk memerankan bibi Ichigo. Berasa liat infotaiment? Syukur deh, berarti aku pen-deskripsi-an saat aku liat infotaiment berhasil. Hoho... udah terjawab kalau Ruki nggak diapa2in ma Grimm meski ya dikitlah membuat Ichi kepanasan. Thanx!

**Hanna Hoshiko**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ya, benar jambak aja rambut Yoshino. Aku juga sebel ama dia kok, Lho? Hehe.. Thanx!

**Guest:** Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview. "menarik tapi menyebalkan tapi menarik" aku suka dua kata yang diulang aja... yang 'menyebalkan' biar dimakan buat tokoh antagonisnya. Kaya sinetronnya? Maaf ya... kebawa sie.. soalnya aku termasuk pencinta drama televisi. Hehe.. tapi, semoga ada peningkatan buat chapter ini biar kamu ga bosan buat membaca. Aku akan berusaha! Thanx!

**Jane**: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview. Salam kenal! Sudah ga mati penasaran, kan? Karena sudah aku update chapter 3-nya. Deg-degan? Emang ruki mau ngapain? Semoga kau suka dengan bagian ini. Thanx!

**Cristiyunisca**: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview. Salam kenal! Nah.. udah kejawab apa yang dilakukan Grimm ke Ruki.. Semoga kau menikmati chapter ini. Thanx!

**15 Hendrik Widyawati**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ruki kejepit? Kasihan donk.. hehe! Renji dikibulin, tapi dia ga marah kok. Ini sudah update, semoga kau suka. Thanx!

**Eigar alinafiah**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Bener aku setuju dengan saran kamu. Harusnya Ruki ke tempat Ichigo aja biar ga dimanfaatin Grimm. Tapi, kalau soal pilihan Ruki buat jadi model, aku rasa ia tidak akan mundur dari dunia keartisannya dulu meski Ichigo yang minta. Nanti dia makan apa? Wong dia ma Ichi belum resmi kok. Semoga kamu menikmati chapter ini. Thanx!

**kirigaya chika**: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview. Salam kenal! Aku mau buat Grimm jadi lebih nyebelin, bole? Ruki kasihan, bener banget. Tapi, ga papa, dia kuat kok! Semoga kamu suka. Thanx!

**Guest:** Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview. Aku bingung mau jawab apa, tapi semoga kau menyukai chapter ini. Thanx!

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk****:** Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview. Lapor komandan! Sudah aku update, meski tidak kilat! Thanx!

**Tiwie Okaza****:** Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview. Sebel sama Grimmjow, silahkan! Dia jadi antagonis kok, marahin aja! Sudah aku update, terima kasih senpai!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Rate: M for safe.**

"**Incubus" part 4**

* * *

**~ooOoo~**

Ichigo tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Kertas digenggamannya berisikan kalimat yang harus diucapkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan wartawan. Semuanya penuh rekayasa, hampir tidak ada yang sesuai kenyataan. Sebuah kotak berisikan cincin juga disodorkan kepadanya. Cincin itu dimaksudkan sebagai benda yang mempertegas pertunangannya dengan Senna. Ini lelucon terencana, pikirnya. Bibinya lebih dari sutradara berbakat yang mampu mengatur jalannya cerita, termasuk memaksa para pemainnya bersedia mengikuti arahannya.

"Bacalah dengan benar, Ichigo! Nanti saat menjawab, kau bisa mengembangkannya sendiri. Semua wartawan itu cerdas, mereka mempunyai cara menciptakan pertanyaan meski maksudnya sama," Yoshino memoles bibirnya dengan lipstik, mengakhiri dandanan di wajahnya.

"Pakailah cincin itu! Senna juga sudah memakainya. Setelah dia datang, kita berangkat bersama ke kantor polisi," jelas Yoshino merapikan pakaian dan tatanan rambutnya. Hari ini termasuk hari bersejarah untuknya.

"Kenapa ada dialog bagian Senna?" tanya Ichigo.

Yoshino berdecak kesal. "Dia itu memerankan bagian penting. Tanpa dia, semua rencana ini tidak ada artinya. Senna adalah tunanganmu, ingat itu! Saat wartawan menanyakan hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki, kau sudah mengerti jawabannya, kan? Jangan berani mengatur atau membuat cerita baru, Ichigo! Lakukan saja peranmu maka semua akan berjalan dengan baik," Yoshino menekankan perintahnya.

Ichigo membisu. Ia mulai tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran bibinya. Dirinya semakin tidak fokus membaca baris demi baris tulisan itu. Dadanya malah berdenyut ngilu, ingatannya akan Rukia perlahan mulai membunuh perasaannya. Kata-kata kasarnya seperti pelampiasan emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini; cemburu buta dan masih banyak lagi alasan hingga mulutnya tidak bisa mengerem mengatakan Rukia sebagai wanita seperti itu.

Benarkah selama ini ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Rukia? Ia seperti tidak pernah mengenal Rukia.

Dulu Rukia tidak seperti ini. Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja menjadi masa lalu yang mungkin mulai disesalinya. Andai saat itu ia tidak pernah bertemu Rukia, pertemuan itu tidak akan berlanjut dan berakhir seperti ini. Mimpi indah yang dirangkainya sudah tidak bersisa, melebur seiring keputusan Rukia menerima bayaran uang dari bibinya. Tidak sadarkah jika sikap pasrah Rukia pagi tadi perlahan mematikan perasaan cintanya?

Suara pelayan menciptakan senyum Yoshino. Senna sudah tiba di kediaman Kurosaki. Yoshino meminta Ichigo untuk mengikutinya. Perjalanan selanjutnya dari alur cerita ini adalah kedatangan Ichigo atas pemanggilan polisi. Ia berharap tidak terjadi kesalahan sehingga harus mengubah rencana. Kebebasan Ichigo sudah di depan mata, ia tinggal menantikan eksekusi dari Rukia sebagai penutupnya.

**~ooOoo~**

Grimmjow menopang dagu, memperhatikan wajah cantik Rukia tertidur. Sudah setengah jam ia bergaya seperti ini, anehnya ia tidak merasa bosan. Awalnya ia menggerutu kecewa lantaran datang saat jam istirahat Rukia. Tapi, semua yang dirasakannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Wajah tertidur Rukia adalah pemandangan yang memanjakan matanya. Puas ber-selfie dengan ponselnya, meng-_upload_ gambar mesranya dengan Rukia ke salah satu akun media sosialnya, kini ia disibukkan dengan membaca komentar para fans dan _followers_-nya. Kerap kali ia menyunggingkan senyum yang lumayan lebar.

Lelah menatap layar ponselnya, ia beralih menatap gadis pujaannya. Jarinya leluasa mengusap puncak kepala Rukia; menyalurkan rasa kasihnya. Keisengannya bertambah. Berbekal jari telunjuk, ia menyusuri lekukan wajah Rukia. Mengukir garis lurus di mulai dahi, pertengahan kedua mata, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir ranum Rukia. Ingatannya semalam mengukuhkan keinginan terpendamnya.

Dongeng klasik anak-anak. Sang putri tidur akhirnya terbangun karena mendapat ciuman dari pangeran tampan. Di akhir kisah, mereka hidup bahagia bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Grimmjow memejamkan mata, ia ingin mempraktekan kebenaran dongeng itu. Instingnya menjalankan tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa detik saja, ia sudah bisa merasakan gelitik napas hangat Rukia bersamaan kecupan di bibir mungil Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia!" Grimmjow mengucap mantra dalam hati. Dia ingin Rukia memergokinya saat ini, melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Grimmjow mendesah sesal. Mantranya belum berdampak apapun. Rukia hanya mengerang tanpa membuka mata. Lama-lama Grimmjow semakin dilanda kebosanan akut. Suara Rukia ingin didengarnya. Berbisik ia mencoba mengusik pendengaran Rukia.

Tidur Rukia terusik. Telinganya berasa gatal. Serasa ada nyamuk yang berdenging di telinganya. "Ugh!" kesal, ia menyapukan tangannya di samping telinganya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Suara lain mengiringi ayunan tangannya. Mungkinkah ia bisa mendengar nyamuk berbicara? Berat hati ia membuka mata, hamparan warna biru menyambutnya. Tangannya spontan meraih memastikan. Ini rambut berarti—

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Grimmjow?!" Rukia memekik. Keadaan memaksanya memegang erat selimutnya. Ia memasang pertahanan yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahui bahaya apa yang akan dihadapi. Intuisinya sebagai wanita yang meminta.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Bosan sejam hanya menontonmu seperti orang mati!" Grimmjow mengoceh. Rupanya ciumannya tidak berhasil membangunkan putri tidur, malah bisikan mantra membuat Rukia membuka mata. Apa ini artinya, ia tidak bisa bersama Rukia?

Rukia menyipitkan mata kesal. "Kau mengatakan di sini selama satu jam? Kenapa kau tidak pulang! Keluar sana! Aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu. Orang yang sengaja mengundang puluhan wartawan untuk memergokiku dan Ichigo. Kau pria paling menyebalkan!" Rukia memunggungi Grimmjow, menghapus pandangannya dari seringaian Grimmjow yang semakin menakutinya.

"Jangan mengusirku, Rukia! Aku membantumu untuk publikasi gratis hubungan percintaanmu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih?" Grimmjow memandang punggung Rukia yang tertutup selimut. "Atau kau sudah tidak menginginkan hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki terekspos ke publik karena kau mulai menyukaiku? Aku tahu semalam kau masih menginginkanku tapi kedatangan Kurosaki—"

"Diam!" Rukia menegakkan punggungnya. Ia menatap garang Grimmjow yang mengungkit kejadian semalam. Grimmjow membalas kemarahan Rukia dengan senyum khas modelnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menganggu kehidupanku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah kepadamu hingga kau dendam padaku dan berbuat seperti ini?" teriak Rukia frustasi melihat sikap acuh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengangguk. Rukia terperanjat kaget, "Apa?!" gumam Rukia tidak percaya. Kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Grimmjow?

"Kesalahanmu hanya satu, Rukia!" Grimmjow menarik dagu Rukia, membawa Rukia beradu dahi dengannya. "Kau berhasil mencuri hatiku saat kali pertama bertemu!" gumam Grimmjow jelas.

Ucapan manis itu menyengat wajah Rukia hingga merona tipis. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Grimmjow agar menjauh darinya. Takut jika ia ketahuan tersipu mendengar rayuan Grimmjow. "Dasar pembual! Apa itu keahlianmu?" cibir Rukia, menetralisir gejolak hatinya. Sial! Ada apa dengannya? Rukia menggerutu.

Grimmjow terbahak melihat reaksi Rukia. Bakat merayu wanita berhasil dilakukannya dengan sempurna. Ia semakin mahir. Grimmjow berbangga. "Hei, aku memiliki tontonan bagus untukmu!" Grimmjow berjalan ke arah televisi 29" di kamar inap Rukia.

"Aku yakin karena kau perlu banyak beristirahat, maka kau belum sempat melihat acara infotainment hari ini. Kau merekamkannya khusus untukmu," Grimmjow mulai memutar rekamannya.

Rukia mengikuti arah Grimmjow. Matanya terfokus memperhatikan televisi itu.

_Kurosaki Ichigo akhirnya muncul di kepolisian metro Karakura bersama rombongannya. Kuasa hukumnya; Jin Kariya, CEO Kurosaki Inc.; Yoshino Soma, dan seorang gadis cantik yang menurut kabar adalah tunangan direktur Kurosaki; Ukitake Senna._

_Kurosaki Ichigo dijadwalkan menjalani pemeriksaan terkait Tindak Pidana Penganiayaan yang dilakukannya terhadap model kenamaan Jaegerjaques Grimmjow. Pengusaha muda Kurosaki tiba di Direktorat Reserse Kriminal Khusus kepolisian metro Karakura pada pukul 11 siang dengan mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang dibalut jas hitam. Direktur muda yang dikabarkan menjalin hubungan spesial dengan aktris Kuchiki Rukia, terlihat siap untuk menjalani pemeriksaan._

Grimmjow menekan tombol _pause_. "Rukia, apa benar gadis itu tunangan Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow menghentikan video rekaman tepat saat sesosok gadis berjalan beriringan dengan Ichigo. Sorot kamera menajamkan bagaimana jemari Ichigo dan Senna saling mengait saat berjalan menerobos kerumunan wartawan. Di sisi lain, pada potongan gambar yang terambil dari rekaman video, memperjelas cincin berkilauan yang melingkar pada jari manis Senna dan jari Ichigo.

Tidak ada suara dari Rukia untuk menjawabnya. Gadis itu menggeleng tidak mengetahui. Lagipula ia sedang tidak _mood _untuk mengomentari wanita yang berdiri di samping Ichigo. Grimmjow hanya memperhatikan ekspresi Rukia, ia melanjutkan kembali rekaman itu.

_Setelah lebih dari 4 jam diperiksa penyidik Unit Reserse Kriminal Khusus kepolisian metro, Kurosaki Ichigo kini resmi menyandang status tersangka._ _Pihak kepolisian segera memutuskan melakukan penahanan kepada pewaris Kurosaki Inc. Sementara itu, menurut kuasa hukum Kurosaki Ichigo; pengacara Kariya mengatakan kliennya masih akan menjalani pemeriksaan 1x24 jam. Adapun pertanyaan yang telah diajukan penyidik pada kliennya sekitar 40 pertanyaan terkait laporan yang diajukan kepadanya._

_Berikut penuturan kuasa hukum Kurosaki Ichigo setelah mengetahui status tersangka dan penahanan kliennya. "Kami berniat mengajukan penangguhan penahanan ke Kejaksaan Karakura. Klien kami tidak akan melarikan diri ataupun berusaha menghilangkan barang bukti. Banyak orang yang akan menjaminnya. Tetapi, pihak kepolisian metro menganggap klien kami tidak kooperaktif menanggapi pertanyaan penyidik. Rasanya ini kurang tepat dan terlalu mengada-ada."_

Rukia menahan bibirnya untuk mengomentari penahanan Ichigo. Ini tidak seperti yang diperkirakan pengacara Tsukishima. Harusnya Ichigo tidak akan mengalami penahanan secepat ini meski status tersangka bisa saja terjadi? Tetapi, dimasukkan ke sel penjara harusnya belum dilakukan saat pemeriksaan awal? Rukia bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

Grimmjow tertawa terbahak, "Keluarga Kurosaki tidak akan diam saja melihat pewarisnya menginap di bui! Besok pasti juga akan keluar," Grimmjow mengutarakan pendapatnya. Komentarnya tidak lebih dari menertawakan keadaan Ichigo.

_Wajah kecewa terlihat dari CEO Kurosaki Inc. dan tunangan Kurosaki Ichigo. Bahkan Nyonya Yoshino terlihat terpukul dengan penahanan ini hingga membuatnya berjalan terseok saat diberondong pertanyaan wartawan selesai menemani pemeriksaan. Nona Senna yang mewakili untuk memberikan komentar mengenai kasus ini hanya mengharapkan agar tunangannya bisa menjaga kesehatannya selama dalam penahanan. Putri tunggal keluarga Ukitake ini bahkan mengatakan ia berniat mengantarkan pakaian ganti untuk tunangan._

_Sikap perhatian ini mulai mengikis kabar kedekatan antara aktris Kuchiki Rukia dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Ketika ditanya mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, nona Senna hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan jika hubungan tunangannya dengan aktris itu tidak lebih dari hubungan kerja semata. Perusahaan Kurosaki berniat memakai jasa Kuchiki Rukia untuk mempromosikan produk terbaru sehingga wajar jika mereka menjadi dekat._

_Saat ditanya bagaimana pengusaha muda itu bisa melakukan penganiayaan terhadap model Grimmjow, pengacara Kariya dengan tegas mengulangi penjelasan Kurosaki Ichigo yang dikatakan kepada wartawan sebelum menjalani pemeriksaan._

"_Saat itu aku –Ichigo- melihat Grimmjow berusaha melecehkan Rukia dan menyakitinya. Spontan aku –Ichigo- berusaha menolong Rukia yang meronta dalam paksaan Grimmjow. Pemukulan itu tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi hingga berujung pada pelaporan Grimmjow yang merasa dirugikan atas penganiayaan itu."_

Grimmjow menekan tombol _pause_ lagi. Matanya memicing ke arah Rukia. Kalimat Ichigo tidak masuk di akalnya. "Aku melakukan pelecehan? yang benar saja! Itu hanyalah ciuman, bahkan saat itu aku belum mendapatkannya!" komentar Grimmjow.

Ia berjalan ke arah Rukia yang mematung. "Apa yang telah kalian rencanakan untuk menyelesaikan pelaporanku ini, Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow.

Rukia menoleh kaku melihat kekesalan di mata Grimmjow. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Ichigo sudah ditahan. Lalu kau mau apa lagi?" geram Rukia mendapati wajah keras Grimmjow. "Lagipula aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun untukmu," bohong Rukia.

"Aku tidak menjelaskan hubungan apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Kurosaki di laporanku. Tujuanku hanyalah membiarkan hal itu terucap langsung dari bibir kalian. Tapi, rupa-rupanya kalian malah tidak mengakuinya. Menggelikan!" Grimmjow mendengus kesal.

"Tapi, tak apalah jika itu menjadi pilihan kalian! Sekarang aku paham dengan maksud Aizen supaya melaporkan perkelahian itu," lanjut Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia. Ia sangat tertarik dengan topik yang Grimmjow bisikkan. Penjelasan Kariya tadi pagi menempel erat di otaknya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya dendam seperti apa yang membuat pengacara itu begitu membenci keluarga Ichigo. 'Niatan Aizen memenjarakan Ichigo melebihi keinginan Grimmjow menginginkannya.'

"Aizen menginginkan Ichigo masuk penjara atas kesalahan yang tidak diakuinya. Kebebasan yang selama ini keluarga Kurosaki rasakan sudah tidak akan berlaku lagi. Kurosaki Ichigo telah merasakan dinginnya sel penjara."

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong, Grimmjow!" maki Rukia yang merasa Grimmjow berbelit.

Grimmjow tertawa melihat sikap ketertarikan Rukia atas pembicaraan ini. "Keluarga Kurosaki adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mereka telah menghilangkan nyawa putra Aizen setahun yang lalu!"

"Apa?!" Rukia membekap mulutnya kaget. "Itu tidak mungkin!" serak Rukia mengatakannya.

Grimmjow menepuk puncak kepala Rukia. "Orang yang kau cintai itu ternyata seorang pembunuh. Mengerikan bukan?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan Grimmjow. Pasti ini kebohongan Grimmjow. Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya, menyakini jika Grimmjow hanya berbohong.

**~ooOoo~**

Baru dua jam bergelut menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat bermalamnya yang baru, Ichigo telah mendapat kunjungan dari Senna. Gadis itu membawakan peralatan pribadi termasuk pakaian ganti. Senna menunjukkan banyak perhatiannya pada dirinya. Ia begitu antusias dan tersipu saat menyebutkan statusnya sebagai seorang tunangan. Padahal bagi Ichigo, dirinya menyebut apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Senna tidak lebih sebagai pertunangan settingan.

Settingan? Kata ini seolah melekat dalam kehidupannya sekarang. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo mendalami artian kata-kata yang menurutnya berkaitan. Settingan, rekayasa, dan kebohongan. Tiga kata itu semakin identik dan tidak sengaja telah menciptakan mimpi buruk dalam kehidupannya.

Dan Senna?

Ichigo membayangkan gadis itu. Sifat Senna jauh berbeda dengan Rukia. Senna begitu terikat dengan kemanjaan khas anak semata wayang dari keluarga berada, jauh dari kesan mandiri dan dewasa. Ichigo cukup lama mengenal Senna dan mengetahui jika gadis itu juga menaruh perasaan kepadanya. Meski sekarang dalam hitungan jam ia telah berubah status menjadi 'tunangan Senna', belum banyak yang berubah dari hati dan sikap Ichigo kepada Senna.

Perlukah dia menjadikan Senna sebagai pengganti Rukia? Menutup perlahan hatinya dari pengaruh Rukia lalu beralih pada penerimaan perasaan Senna?

Lamunan Ichigo tidak menjawab apapun kegalauan hatinya. Keramaian berasal dari petugas kepolisian itu sendiri. Tiga orang petugas berkerumun berbagi majalah dan menjadikan salah satu isian majalah sebagai topik pembicaraan. Sayup ia bisa mendengarkannya. Tersebut jelas oleh petugas itu nama Kuchiki Rukia. Tertarik, ia memasang lebih kemampuan pendengarannya.

"Dulu saat aku menikahi istriku, dia tidak seseksi Kuchiki! Padahal usianya hampir sama, 22 tahun. Ibuku terlanjur menjodohkanku dengan gadis yang dipenuhi lemak di sana sini!" Petugas itu mengartikan kata 'sana sini' dengan menunjukan lengan, perut, dan pahanya.

Petugas yang lain yang menertawakan tingkah rekan kerjanya. "Malang sekali kehidupanmu!" cibirnya.

"Tapi, melihat Kuchiki berpose seperti ini, rasanya hatiku dag-dig-dug. Panas dingin melihat senyum seksi dan sorot tajam matanya. Apalagi yang ini," ditunjuk-tunjuk penuh semangat. "Saat ia berpose dengan Grimmjow, aku ingin menggantikan posisi Grimmjow. Hmm..." petugas itu mendesah membayangkan.

"Sial!" seorang petugas dari tiga orang itu memaki dan berlari meninggalkan mereka. Kedua petugas memandang bingung tingkah rekan kerjanya. Ketika mengetahui ke mana ia pergi, mereka tertawa terbahak. "Dia _horny_! Aku yakin dia membayangkan Kuchiki hingga ereksi!" oceh mereka menyindir.

Kuping Ichigo benar-benar memerah. Obrolan petugas itu tidak lebih dari pembicaraan basi yang memuakkan. "Hei, apa pekerjaan kalian hanya bermalasan?!" cibir Ichigo penuh penekanan. Matanya menyalang marah. Ia tidak terima obrolan petugas itu yang berani membayangkan tubuh Rukia.

Dua petugas itu berpandangan. Tahanan baru bertingkah? Petugas itu mengadu tongkat dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau bicara apa bocah?" balas petugas tak kalah garang.

"Aku tanya apa pekerjaan kalian selalu bermalasan? Jam kerja kau malah membaca majalah dan bersantai?" ulang Ichigo, kalimatnya terdengar menyindir hingga membuat kuping petugas menjadi ikutan panas.

"Ada urusan denganmu?! Pikirkan saja masalahmu!" teriak petugas, ia memukul keras tongkatnya pada besi jeruji sel Ichigo. Suara dentuman mengunggah kekagetan penghuni penjara lainnya.

"Jadilah anak baik di sini!" saran petugas lainnya. "Kau tahanan baru; masih dalam hitungan jam. Seharusnya kau belajar menyesuaikan dan mengikuti keadaan lingkungan di sini. Jangan membuat keributan atau menjadi pemicunya. Di sini kami adalah penanggungjawab. Apapun yang kami lakukan selalu benar di mata hukum. Kau paham, nak?" tambahnya lagi.

Ichigo mendengus. "Aku tidak perduli?! Kalian di bayar dengan uang negara tetapi kerja kalian hanya bermalasan, memikirkan wanita—"

"Jaga ucapanmu, nak!" Tangan petugas rupanya berhasil menarik kerah Ichigo hingga wajah Ichigo menghantam jeruji besi. "Meski kau orang terkenal, di sini kau tak lebih dari sampah masyarakat! Penjara sangatlah kejam, Kurosaki Ichigo!" geram si petugas, mengancam.

"Hentikan petugas Patros! Kau bisa dituntut keluarganya jika ada goresan di tubuhnya. Kita tahu, ia hanyalah tahanan titipan Aizen!"

Spontan petugas bernama Patros melepas cengkramannya di kerah Ichigo. Suara tegas komandan menakutinya. Inspektur Ginjou telah memerintahkannya. "Kau tahanan paling tidak beruntung," cibirnya kali terakhir.

"Petugas Kutsuzawa, keluarkan dia dari sel! Dia mendapat kunjungan dari teman lamanya!" perintah Ginjou.

Inspektur Ginjou berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sel penjara itu. Niat awalnya melihat kondisi tahanan milik Aizen dan memberitahukan jika pengacara kenamaan itu berniat menemuinya. Tapi ternyata, Kurosaki malah membuat masalah. Memancing kemarahan petugas dengan omongan tidak penting. Ia berpikir kira-kira apa yang menyulut emosi pria berusia 27 tahun itu? Tersenyum penuh arti saat ia melihat gambar gadis Kuchiki bermesraan dengan Grimmjow di salah satu halaman majalah yang terbuka. Rupanya benar apa yang dijelaskan Aizen kepadanya. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Ichigo?" Aizen tertawa sinis. "Tempat ini jauh berbeda dengan suasana di rumah mewahmu?" Aizen mengamati ruangan di mana mereka duduk berhadapan.

Ichigo mendengus. Sindiran ini tidak lebih dari perwujudan rasa kemenangan Aizen atas penahanannya. Mata tajam Aizen yang terbingkai kacamata merendahkannya. Terlihat pula wajah kepuasan Aizen saat memperhatikan dirinya terlihat menyedihkan mendekam di penjara.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat dari rutinitasku yang terasa membosankan. Sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba tempat baru. Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu perhatian padaku, hingga menjengukku," jelas Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Pandangan matanya menjauhi mata tajam Aizen. Bahu tegap milik pengacara itu tidak sekokoh yang dilihatnya setahun yang lalu.

"Besar kepala seperti biasanya," cibir Aizen.

Ichigo tidak banyak menanggapi ocehan Aizen yang menurutnya tidaklah penting untuk dibalasnya. Ia hanya menanti Aizen membuka kembali ingatan kejadian setahun yang lalu. Masalah pelik yang menyangkut perusahaan Kurosaki dengan kasus pidana. Masalah yang menjadi dendam Aizen kepada perusahaan Kurosaki.

"Aku bertemu Grimmjow yang sedang mabuk di sebuah klub malam. Di tengah ketidaksadarannya, ia mengocehkan tentang penyebab luka lebam di wajahnya. Matanya menyalang penuh kemarahan saat menyebutkan namamu berulang kali sebagai penyebab dirinya gagal memenuhi kewajiban kontraknya akibat wajah babak belurnya. Uang tabungannya terkuras untuk mengganti rugi akibat batal menjalani pemotretan. Sumpah serapah bahkan diucapkannya untukmu," Aizen mengulum senyum.

"Dan kau menawarkan diri menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah? Seperti itu? Dia mangsa yang tepat untuk menjadi klienmu," balas Ichigo tak kalah sinisnya.

"Aku seolah-olah melihat Kaien yang berada di tempat duduk Grimmjow. Sikap keterpurukannya mengingatkanku pada putra semata wayangku," Aizen menatap Ichigo lamat-lamat. Perubahan ekspresi terkejut ditangkap dari wajah dan gestur tubuh Ichigo. Nama sakral terucap olehnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Aizen sekarang ini?

Ichigo menegakkan bahunya. Pembicaraan ini mengorek masa lalunya. "Kau memanfaatkan Grimmjow untuk membalaskan dendammu kepada kami? Seberapa besar kemarahan yang kau simpan sampai sekarang, Kaien tidak akan pernah bangun dari kematiannya!" jelas Ichigo.

"Kau pembunuh!" maki Aizen datar tanpa emosi.

Ichigo menggeleng, menolak tuduhan Aizen. "Pikiran sempit Kaien membuatnya memilih bunuh diri sebagai jalan kematian. Dia tidak perlu melakukannya apabila—"

"Penjara menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Kaien!" geram Aizen. Sikap tenang Ichigo menggugah rasa kemarahannya. "Dia penderita _Claustrophobia_ akut dan kau tidak memahami orang-orang yang mengalami ketakutan dengan tempat sempit," Aizen semakin emosi.

"Itu bukanlah alasan untuk mengelak dari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya! Kaien menggelapkan uang ratusan ribu yen, dana yang seharusnya digunakan untuk pembayaran ke vendor. Ia sudah melakukan tindakan pidana yang merugikan perusahaan—" jelas Ichigo.

"Kaien dijebak! Uang itu tidak pernah masuk ke rekeningnya! Kaien tidak pernah menggunakan uang itu!" sergah Aizen cepat.

"Pengadilan sudah memutuskan bahwa ia bersalah karena terbukti melakukan penggelapan itu. Sebagai kuasa hukum Kaien, kau gagal membela putramu. Kau malah menyalahkan orang lain."

"Semua yang bersaksi di pengadilan itu tidak berujar fakta. Mereka berbohong untuk menutupi kesalahan atasan mereka. Dokugamine Riruka, bagian accounting memberikan kesaksian yang berbelit dan berputar-putar. Ia mengakui jika dana yang dicairkan Kaien tidak melalui sisdur yang telah ditetapkan perusahaan. Riruka juga mengatakan Kaien tidak sanggup menunjukkan bukti pembayaran transfer itu. Hal itu dikuatkan oleh kesaksian Yadōmarudan Kibune**. **Mereka sepakat menuduh Kaien berhasil mencairkan dana itu tanpa persetujuan dari Urahara Kisuke, selaku direktur keuangan Kurosaki Inc."

"Kau mencoba mengulang cerita persidangan itu. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Kaien mencairkan dana itu tanpa persetujuan dari Urahara Kisuke. Kau tidak bisa membenarkan kesalahan Kaien," Ichigo mengingat betul persidangan itu.

"Kaien memiliki bukti transfer uang ratusan ribu yen itu," jelas Aizen menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. Jarinya meraih lembaran kertas itu. Alisnya semakin menukik, matanya menyipit tidak percaya. "Ini bualan!" teriaknya sembari menggebrak meja meremas kasar lembaran kertas itu hingga kusut.

"Semua itu hanya copian dari bukti asli transfer. Kaien meninggalkan tulisan di dinding penjara sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menggantung diri. Polisi menganggap itu hanya ulah depresi Kaien sebelum memutuskan bunuh diri, tetapi pesan itu rupanya menunjukan sesuatu kepadaku," jelas Aizen tidak mengggubris kemarahan Ichigo.

"Kertas ini tidak berguna! Hanyalah sampah! Tanpa melihat bukti aslinya, aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai perkataanmu! Nama dan rekening bibiku yang tercantum di sini pastilah sengaja ditulis untuk memfitnah—"

"Yoshino Soma menekan seluruh staf bagian auditor internal untuk tetap diam usai melakukan investigasi dan merekayasa hasil auditnya sesuai keinginan Yoshino, CEO Kurosaki Inc. Sebenarnya mereka menemukan bukti yang gamblang apabila vendor yang dimaksudkan untuk menerima pembayaran hanyalah perusahaan fiktif buatan Yoshino yang dibantu Kariya untuk kelegalannya. Semua terencana ketika mendadak Kaien mendapat instruksi langsung dari Yoshino untuk segera mencairkan dana pembayaran dengan alasan pengiriman barang yang telah dipesan supaya segera dikirim. Saat itu, meski Urahara Kisuke berada di tempat, tetapi Yoshino tidak mengijinkan Kaien untuk memberitahunya karena beralasan tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengurus berkas ke direktur keuangan hingga menjadikan otorisasi Yoshino selaku CEO memudahkan jalan pencairan dana itu. Yoshino sengaja memperalat dan mengkambing-hitamkan Kaien untuk kepentingan pribadinya."

"Kau bermaksud menuduh bibiku yang menerima semua uang itu?" suara Ichigo sedatar.

Argumen Aizen sejujurnya pernah mengusik batin Ichigo. Perusahaan vendor itu hanya sekali melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Kurosaki dan berbuntut kasus Kaien hingga malah harus membayar ganti rugi. Dia tidak pernah melihat secara langsung di mana perusahaan itu berlokasi, meski ia sering bertemu dengan petingginya. Itupun selalu bersama bibinya. Setiap jadwal pertemuannya harus melalui Kira dan setiap kali ia berencana untuk membicarakan kontrak, bibinya selalu turun tangan. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan seorang CEO.

"Setelah kematian Kaien, Urahara Kisuke mengundurkan diri dari Kurosaki Inc. secara mendadak, diduga ia merasa bersalah atas kematian Kaien. Kemudian penggantinya malah berasal dari bagian auditor internal. Ugaki dengan senang hati menjadi direktur keuangan yang baru, rupanya ia juga menerima dan menikmati 'uang tutup mulut' dari Yoshino," ucap Aizen.

"Sekarang jika kau menuduh bibiku yang menerima uang itu, untuk apa ia melakukannya? Dia memiliki kekayaan yang lebih dari mencukupi kehidupannya selama ini. Tanpa uang itu—"

Tawa Aizen mengusik Ichigo. Suaranya benar-benar menyakiti pendengaran Ichigo. Suara tawa melengking penuh sindiran.

"Dasar dungu! Kau selalu tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarmu, Kurosaki Ichigo! Hidupmu memang selalu berada di sekitar Yoshino, tetapi kau tidak mengetahui jika Yoshino memiliki hutang besar kepada Barragan—"

"Tua bangka yang hobi berjudi itu?" tanya Ichigo memastikan

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Yoshino tidak mengetahui orang-orang seperti apa yang dekat dengannya, tidak semua senang dengan kelakuannya. Dia salah satu wanita yang _doyan_ belanja dan selalu memikirkan penampilan, berlomba memiliki barang yang paling _up-to-date_. Sebulan Yoshino bisa membeli tas atau sepatu bermerk lebih dari lima item. Semua untuk menunjang penampilannya sebagai seorang CEO tanpa memperhatikan tagihan kartu kreditnya. Barragan melihat peluang untuk membuat Yoshino yang selalu lapar mata saat melihat perhiasan berlian. Saat itulah ia berhasil memperdaya Yoshino hingga ia bersedia membeli perhiasan itu dengan cara Barragan. Rupanya, keuangan pribadinya sudah tidak sanggup menunjang keinginan belanjanya hingga ide jahat yang mengkambing-hitamkan putraku dilakukannya."

"Kurang ajar! Kalian berani memanfaatkan kelemahan bibiku untuk menjeratnya dalam pusaran hutang? Menjijikan?" maki Ichigo marah.

"Yang paling menjijikan adalah kalian! Orang-orang yang tidak memiliki hati, hidup hanya untuk memikirkan diri sendiri!" Aizen bernada tinggi mengatakannya. "Biarkan arwah Kaien menghantui kehidupan kalian!" Aizen terbahak-bahak seperti orang hilang akal.

Ichigo tertegun. Jika benar adanya seperti itu, maka bibinya memang jahat. Sangat jahat! Dia menggunakan kepandaiannya untuk memanipulasi kenyataan yang ada, termasuk memanfaatkan Kaien. Berarti bibinya-lah yang seharusnya di penjara, bukan Kaien. Ichigo mengutuk keberadaannya di perusahaan tanpa mengetahui kebohongan sebesar ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya di perusahaan Kurosaki? batin Ichigo marah.

"Sekarang aku puas, Ichigo! Melihat kau dan Yoshino kesusahan karena kasus kacangan seperti ini. Kau yang berusaha menjaga Kuchiki Rukia, tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat gadismu didatangi Grimmjow! Kau yang terlalu mencintai Rukia hingga sukarela mendekam dalam penjara. Dugaanku selama ini salah. Ternyata di otakmu bukan cuman ada reputasi dan kedudukan, melainkan juga ada rasa perduli. Menggelikan dan sulit dipercaya olehku," cibir Aizen.

Ichigo mendesah pasrah, "Tidak usah mengurusi urusanku dengan Rukia! Aku merasa sia-sia kau membantu Grimmjow karena aku dan Rukia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi. Rukia bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya termasuk berkencan dengan Grimmjow."

Aizen beranjak dari duduknya. Ia merapikan jasnya. "Aku pegang ucapanmu, Ichigo! Kau sudah merelakan Rukia untuk Grimmjow, tugasku membantu Grimmjow membuahkan hasil. Keberadaanmu di sini, memberikan Grimmjow keleluasaan mendekati Kuchiki. Mungkin malam nanti Grimmjow akan menikmati kemenangannya."

Ichigo berteriak marah. Ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya di atas meja. Sebenarnya siapa yang dirugikan dalam kasus ini?! Dirinya-lah yang melibatkan Rukia dalam carut marut kehidupannya? Bukan Rukia yang melibatkannya dalam kekomplekan dunia keartisannya? Rukia hanya korban dari rencana balas dendam Aizen kepadanya, hingga membuatnya harus kehilangan Rukia.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia!" sesal Ichigo dalam tangisan hatinya.

**~ooOoo~**

Rukia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Grimmjow. Setelah menceritakan masalah Aizen dengan keluarga Ichigo, dia malah mengajaknya ke arena _ice skating_. Separuh batinnya menggerutu. Apalagi ia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk _press conference_ besok dan melihat bagaimana Nanao mengurus pembatalan kontrak-kontraknya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Rukia! Sia-sia aku menculikmu dari rumah sakit jika kau bermuka menyebalkan seperti itu?!" oceh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow meringis mendapati jawaban ocehannya berupa cubitan keras di lengannya oleh Rukia. Gadis itu berjalan mendahuluinya, mengabaikan teriakan kekesalan Grimmjow. Rukia selesai memasang sepatu meluncurnya. Ia mahir bermain seperti ini. Rukia bergerak seperti atlet seluncur indah -_figure skating_-. Bergerak kesana kemari layaknya atlet yang mengikuti olimpiade. Menari, berputar, semuanya membuat Rukia tertawa bahagia. Hatinya dilingkupi kesenangan. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan kebebasan seperti ini?

Grimmjow tersenyum mendapati wajah sukacita dari Rukia. Sikap tidak bersahabat yang selalu ditunjukkan kepadanya mulai mengikis layaknya es yang tergores pisau tajam alas sepatu luncur. Pandangannya tertuju pada kekagumannya pada Rukia hingga membuatnya meluncur cepat; mengikuti gerakan Rukia. Ia ingin memberikan Rukia kebahagiaan seperti ini seterusnya.

"Rukia!" Panggilnya sambil menangkap tubuh Rukia dalam dekapannya, menghentikan gerakan indah Rukia. Grimmjow memeluk erat sekali sampai Rukia yang terkejut berusaha meronta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Grimmjow? Lepas!" rengek Rukia mendorong tubuh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow malah semakin possesif pada Rukia hingga terucap "Menikahlah denganku!"

"Apa?!" Rukia meronta. "Kau bicara apa?" tanya Rukia.

Grimmjow menghela napas sesal, sumpal telinga Rukia belum dibukanya. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak mendengar ucapannya. "Kau suka aku mengajakmu kemari?" tanyanya selesai melepas sumpal telinga Rukia. Lupakan soal lamaran yang terucap sebelumnya!

Wajah Rukia merona, mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi tempat seperti ini! Aku suka salju dan aku sangat menyukai tempat ini," jelas Rukia bersemangat.

Grimmjow menarik tubuh Rukia mendekat erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Rukia. Gadis itu bergerak bingung, ia hanya bisa menahan lengannya di dada Grimmjow. Meski begitu, sikap Grimmjow ini mengejutkannya. Ada perasaan lain menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kalau kau menyukai tempat ini, aku bisa terus menemanimu kemari. Sesuka hatimu, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, Rukia," bisik Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak sedang mengigau atau—"

Grimmjow menggeleng. "Jadikan aku sebagai tempat terakhir pelabuhan hatimu!"

"Kau mau jawabanku sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa menerima perhatianmu."

"Cobalah Rukia? Aku yakin kejadian semalam membuat Kurosaki marah kepadamu dan-"

Rukia mendorong tubuh Grimmjow kuat-kuat. Rukia menggeleng.

Grimmjow tersenyum samar. "Kurosaki tidak akan pernah memahami perasaanmu, Rukia! Sadarilah, dia sudah bertunangan dan lagi kata-kata kasarnya, tidakkah itu sudah merendahkan harga dirimu?"

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Mungkinkah-"

"Nanao datang kepadaku, ia menceritakan banyak hal yang terjadi antara kau dengan keluarga Kurosaki, termasuk soal settingan dan bagaimana Ichigo meluapkan emosinya kepadamu." Grimmjow memandangi Rukia. "Kalau aku bersedia mencabut tuntutanku sebelum kau mengadakan _press conference _besok, apa kau mau menerima perasaanku?"

Rukia terdiam. Ini sebuah pilihan. Jika ia mengiyakan maka dirinya tidak perlu mengakui kebohongan bahkan kehilangan karirnya sekarang. Kata kasar Ichigo, mungkin Ichigo sudah membulatkan hati memutuskan hubungan dengannya? Untuk apa ia harus memikirkan Ichigo lagi? Yang terpenting urusan ini selesai, bukan?

Berarti ia harus menerima pilihan ini? Grimmjow bersedia mencabut tuntutannya, ini mengartikan ia harus menerima Grimmjow menjadi kekasihnya. Siapakah Grimmjow sebenarnya? Benarkah ia pria baik yang akan memberikannya kebahagiaan?

Iblis penghuni hati Rukia tertawa sinis. Rukia tidak perlu banyak memikirkan yang lainnya nanti, ini kesempatan emas untuknya. Ia tidak akan dirugikan apapun. Hanya menerima Grimmjow apa salahnya? Selain itu, ia bisa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Grimmjow sesuka hatinya, selesai masalah ini berakhir. Ini hal mudah untuk dilakukannya nanti dan tidak perlu dipikirkannya sekarang.

Rukia mengangguk. "Jika kau tepati janjimu, aku akan menerima perasaanmu."

Apa ini sebuah pilihan yang tepat?

**~ooOoo~**

**To be Continued.**

**14/03/2014**

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya agar saya bisa mendengar ups... membaca suara hati kalian.

Terima kasih..

* * *

**A/N:** Part 4 selesai. Sudah terungkap masalah Aizen dengan Ichigo. Di sini minim Ichiruki tapi banyak Grimmruki. Nah, part 4 ini mulai jalan antiklimaks dan agak mengabur. Hoho? Semakin merumitkanku! Kasus pelaporannya mulai di ujung penyelesaian. Selanjutnya bersisa hubungan dari Ichigo, Rukia, dan Grimmjow. Mau dibawa kemana hubungan cinta mereka nantinya? Part 'Incubus', aku pastikan tidak akan sampai 10 chapter. Aku tidak berkeinginan membuat sepanjang itu. Semoga penulisanku kali ini ada perkembangan yang berarti. Kalian –para readers- bisa menangkap maksud dan isi cerita dari tulisanku ini.

Kaget dan senang; rasanya campur-campur pas baca review part 3, ternyata banyak kekurangan yang harus aku perbaiki. Terima kasih semuanya, aku akan berusaha! Mohon bantuannya. Hehe... Aku kaget juga, saat pada komplain karena Rukia bersikap pasrah aja sama Grimmjow dan terkesan menyakiti Ichigo karena sikapnya itu. OOC banget ya? hehe, maafkan daku Rukia-nee!

Akhir kata, semoga para readers menikmatinya. See you next part... Miss U all!

* * *

**Bales review:**

**Azura Kuchiki****: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Kali ini aku tidak memasukan Nii-sama, dia tidak kebagian kontrak. Nama Kuchiki pada Rukia di sini diambil dari nama si empunya panti asuhan, ya pada awalnya kan Rukia tidak memiliki nama keluarga. Begitu deh Azura-san! Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk****: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Konfliknya udah hampir mereda. Semoga tidak semakin rumit karena sudah menemukan jung penyelesaiannya. Update kilat tidak dijalankan, maaf ya?! Semoga kamu suka part 4 ini, thanx!

**Guest1:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Rukia agak murahan dan tidak memiliki harga diri? Kelihatan seperti itu ya? jujur aku tidak bermaksud membuat Rukia seperti itu. Bener kalau kamu mengatakan hati Rukia tidak bakal setia sama Ichigo, di sini aku mau membuat dia galau karena keberadaan Grimmjow saat Ichigo tidak ada di sampingnya. Apalagi kata-kata Ichigo yang huh.. bikin kuping panas. Rukia butuh mendengar isi hatinya soal hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!

**Cristiyunisca:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Kamu marah ma Grimmjow ato Ichigo? Kalau marah ma Yoshino, aku mendukungnya! Hehe... Rukia pasrah? Yup, bener kok! Tapi, semoga mengalahnya ini bukan berarti kekalahan buat Rukia. Fighting! Semangat. Semoga kamu suka part 4 ini, thanx!

**Tiwie Okaza****: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ichigo dan Rukia putus? Oh, NO! Aku ga relaaaa...! hehe, ntar liat part 5 bakal kejawab di sana kok. Diresmiin untuk putus atau sambung lagi? Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!

**Moeeee:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Sejujurnya aku tidak bermaksud membuat Rukia seperti itu, hehe... Nah, soal tidak mendapat greget menceritakan soal pembelaan Rukia atau Rukia yang tidak punya pilihan, itu murni kekurangan aku dalam menulis hingga gagal menyampaikan maksudnya. Oke, aku akan belajar lagi. Semoga kamu suka part 4 ini, thanx!

**Darries: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Silahkan untuk mencekek Yoshino, tapi jangan Ichigo! Kasihan, dia udah dirundung banyak masalah. Soal pertunangan IchiSenna, masalah jadian GrimmRuki makin terlihat pangkal-ujungnya. Flashback Aizen-Ichigo sudah terbayar lewat part 4 ini. Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!

**Guest2:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Threesom— janganlah! Ga rela Rukia digituin. Sejujurnya aku tidak bermaksud membuat Rukia seperti itu, dan aku tidak akan membuat Rukia jadi cewek gituan. Rukia juga tidak 'jablai' dan aku merasa Rukia juga tidak ambisius, atau berasa mencinta tanpa harus setia! Hehe, aku bingung mau bales apa lagi, pokoknya gitulah! Semoga kamu suka part 4 ini, thanx!

**Hanya Lewat: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Membaca review kamu berasa bercermin isi kepala aku. Hehe, semua yang kamu tulis seluruhnya aku benarkan! Jika part 1 sampe part 3 dirangkum, semua seperti yang kamu tuliskan. Terima kasih kamu menuliskannya reviewnya sepanjang itu #applause sebanyak mungkin buat anda. Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!

**abby-chan:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Sinetron indonesia? Kebawa mungkin, abisnya aku pecinta drama televisi. Rukia berkesan murahan? Hmmm, anda pereview yang kesekian mengatakan hal tersebut. Adegan IchiSenna tidak banyak, hanya penggambaran saja. Chapternya tidak akan panjang, takutnya aku kehilangan jalur jadi membosankan. Kalau sharing tentang lagu 'Akon (na na na ) Right Now', aku setuju! Padahal aku ga _ngepasin _ma lagu itu, tapi pas aku baca ulang sambil dengerin itu rupanya masuk juga. Makasih infonya! Semoga kamu suka part 4 ini, thanx!

**anyaaa:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Kalau mirip sinetron, mungkin kebawa soalnya aku penggemar drama televisi. Greget liat Rukia pasrah aja, apa penggambaran Rukia kurang kuat di sini ya? hehe, malah tanya? Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!

**15 Hendrik Widyawati****:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Konflik makjleb? Hehe.. udah mau berakhir kok! Semoga kamu suka part 4 ini, thanx!

**Hanna Hoshiko****:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Yup, Ichiruki sama-sama emosi, tapi tidak lama kok dan taraa... akhirnya hubungan mereka bakal ketahuan. Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!

**nana uryuukinimitshuchan:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Sudah tidak penasaran lagi, kan? Ini sudah aku update. Semoga kamu suka part 4 ini, thanx!

**UchiHaru Mey****: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Mau mengutuk Aizen dan Grimmjow menjadi apa? Aku bantu membaca mantranya, hehe... Bibi Ichigo emang yahud dah, aku juga sebel ama dia. Hubungan Ichiruki semakin jelas di part 5. Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!

**kirigaya chika****:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Sebel sama Grimmjow silahkan! Boleh-boleh-boleh! Kasihan sama Ichigo, hmm ga papa namanya juga merasa dikhianati Rukia, wajar dia sedih. Semoga kamu suka part 4 ini, thanx!

**Rini desu****:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Menguras emosi? Hehe, jangan sampe kebawa sedih di dunia nyata, ini cuman sekedar hiburan kok. Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!

**Kim Yui Rie****:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Numpang baca? Silahkan, kalau review harus bayar, haha... just kidding ^_^ Semoga kamu suka part 4 ini, thanx!

**Rikuma****:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal. Greget sama Rukia? hah, sama kaya aku. Ichigo bloon, hehe dikit kali?! Semoga kamu menikmati part 4 ini, thanx!


End file.
